Moments Between Hate and Love
by Rhys Talison
Summary: A series of one-shot vignettes featuring Eddie and Fiona. How small moments allow their relationship to grow. Other characters from the series will make appearances as well.
1. Routine

Routine

Fiona Bickerton was not happy. Her flatmate, Eddie Arlette, had once again left his dirty dishes in the sink for her to clean up. She had reluctantly washed them while resisting the urge to smash them into pieces. Now she was sitting in front of the television just waiting to lay into him when he returned from work.

It was strange. Fiona always found herself waiting for Eddie at night. Unlike her regular 9-5 type job he kept irregular and often late hours as a cop. He did tend to call when he was going to be out all night which she actually appreciated. But not because she worried about him! Of course not! No, it was because she would lock up the house if he wasn't coming home. Yes, that was it…

As she pretended to watch the latest Ronco infomercial Fiona got more and more irritated. She was getting tired, but she really wanted to give Eddie a piece of her mind. Repeatedly looking at the clock she found herself getting more and more agitated. Where was he?! He didn't call so he must be coming home. The wanker was going to get it when he walked through that door!

Finally at half past midnight she heard the door to the flat open. Fiona quickly assumed her most stony expression and glued her eyes to the TV. Eddie strolled in looking tired, carefree and way too damnably handsome.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, seeing her on the couch. "You're still up." Throwing her one of his grins, the devastating kind which both excited and infuriated her, he sauntered into the kitchen to grab a beer,

Fiona stood up from the couch and marched over to him, putting her pretty, though angry face right into his. Eddie took another swig of his beer and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's up?"

"What's up?!" she cried, furious. "I'll tell you what's up! Me, up to my elbows in you and your mongrel's filth! You didn't wash you dishes! Again!! So guess who got stuck doing it?! Again!!!"

"Who?" Eddie asked with a smirk, though he knew damn well who.

Fiona smiled dangerously at him, her hazel eyes flashing. "The next time you leave your dishes in the sink I'm going to coat all of your underpants in crazy glue."

"Fiona if you want to get into my pants all you have to do is ask."

"UGH!!!" She cried and then proceeded to list out all the ways he upset and disappointed her as a flatmate. It was all nonsense of course, but she acted like it was the end of the world. But Eddie never got offended. He would stand quietly, listen and smile before making one of his flip comments. And she would scream that she hated him, run to her room, slam the door and sleep well knowing he was here and safe and sufficiently yelled at. And he would reply casually that he hated her too, saunter into his room, close the door and sleep well knowing she had waited up for him again.

Hey, every couple needs a nightly routine, right?


	2. Shopping

"Eddie! I told you we don't need those!" Fiona rolled her eyes with annoyance for what seemed the hundredth time since entering the grocery store with her flatmate. He insisted on impulse buying, a practice that she as a superior shopper found very irritating. If Eddie saw something he liked into the cart it went no matter the cost, if it was a sale item or what the nutritional value was.

Eddie wasn't happy either. "You know blondie, we're not splitting a bill here. You're paying for your stuff and I'm paying for mine. What's it to you what I buy?"

"Because you don't need Major Buddy's Choco-Nut Puffs cereal! We've already got a pantry full of disgusting sugar-coated globs of breakfast cholesterol which you haven't even opened!" She picked the box out of the cart and firmly placed it back on the shelf. "I can't fit my cereal in there! So until you eat what you've got and hopefully drop dead of an aneurysm, no more!"

"Fine." grumbled Eddie, looking back at the breakfast cereal forlornly.

They continued through the store eventually stopping in the meat section which Fiona, a vegan, despised. But her flatmate's eyes lit up and he started filling the cart while secretly enjoying the disgusted look on Fiona's face.

"How can you eat that?" she finally cried. "Those were living beings! Slaughtered so you can stuff their carcasses in your vile snout!"

"Hey, at least I'm giving my food a fighting chance!" He replied smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"A cow can always try and run away. What's a piece of broccoli gonna do? Just sit there until some leafmuncher comes up and chops off its head."

Fiona rolled her eyes, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a grin at his humor, misplaced though it may be. But her slight smile faded when she saw him drop some steaks right on top of her asparagus. "Eddie! Get that carrion off my side of the cart please!"

"Huh?" he grunted, feigning ignorance though he knew exactly what she was pissed about. He dropped the meat there on purpose after all.

"I don't want my food being tainted by the slop destined for your troth!"

"Why not? Might finally give it some flavor…"

"Eddie!!"

"Ok, ok blondie, don't throw one of your tantrums in the middle of the store." He pushed the meat to his side of the cart. "Satisfied?"

"Of course not. You're still here, aren't you?" She replied, giving him her best sickly-sweet fake smile, the one reserved just for him.

After a few more arguments they finally reach the check-out. Eddie surprised Fiona by telling the cashier to put the whole order on his credit card.

She looked at him, stunned. "You don't have to do that. I can pay my share."

"No, it's cool. I still owe you for this month's electric bill. Let's just call it even." He grinned at her, the expression softening her as it always does.

"Thank you Eddie." She smiled at him again, this time somewhat shy, sincere and affectionate. A very rare smile also reserved just for him.

"No problem. Hey, do you think you can get this stuff back to the flat yourself? I've gotta get back to work."

"Sure." she nodded.

It is only after she leaves that she realized his share of the electric bill is more than twice that of the grocery order. Realization of what he has done hit her in the parking lot and her teeth grit in frustration.

"Eddie!!!"


	3. Movie

Movie

"I want to watch this one!"

"No way I'm sitting through that! Let's leave this on."

"That? It's just typical American drivel! This has a story!"

"Yeah a story that can cure insomnia…"

It was a typical night at Eddie and Fiona's flat. Typical as in they could not agree on anything even the movie to watch after dinner. Eddie was sitting on the couch in a blue tee-shirt and jeans pointing to the latest action movie being shown on cable. Fiona was holding a copy of the newest romance DVD release bought for her by Nigel. She was sitting next to him wearing an orange shirt and white shorts. As usual they were close but not too close to each other.

"This is a beautiful story of a true love that survived everything." Fiona declared looking fondly at her DVD. "That is a brainless minutia of explosions and expletives. There is no comparison."

"Look Blondie seeing how barren your life is of romance and passion I can understand why you want to watch every sappy love story you can get your hands on. But I've had enough of 'will they or won't they', and 'oh, maybe they'll kiss in this scene'! Why do we always have to watch what you want?"

"We don't always watch what I want! I've seen every incarnation of the Terminator, Die Hard and Planet of the Apes since you forced your way in here! Living with one ape is bad enough, I don't need whole planets of them!" She fixes a steely gaze on Eddie. "And my life is not devoid of romance and passion, I have Nigel."

Her roommate smirks, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "You really don't want me to respond to that, do you?"

Fiona mentally prepares a killer comeback, but she's interrupted by the ring of his mobile. "Arlette. Yeah. Oh really? Ok, I'll be right there." Eddie jumps off the couch and grabs his brown trenchcoat. "That was Pippen. Looks like we got a break on that extortion case we've been working."

Fiona watches him walk to the front door, a hint of disappointment on her face. "But what about the movie?" she asks a little sadly.

He grins at her. "Looks like true love wins again. I might not be back tonight so I'll see you when I see you. Enjoy the happy ending." With that he strolls out of the flat into the dark night.

Fiona looks at her DVD for a moment then settles back to watch his action movie instead. She had suddenly lost her taste for romance. Maybe the explosions and expletives could help her forget he was out there going up against London's worst criminals.

She tried to forget… but never could.


	4. Car

Car

Author's Note: This Story takes place in the brief time Eddie had the Bentley and Khan was his driver. Before he handed them over to Russell the Pig.

Fiona was at Nigel's place to celebrate his promotion within his investment firm. Because the firm was based in America and because some of the executives were visiting from New York he was holding a U.S. style barbeque. People were milling about on the spacious lawn holding paper plates filling with various grilled meats. The smell of it was starting to make Fiona sick. Nigel had brushed off her suggestion that some vegan friendly choices might be nice, so there wasn't much for her to eat either.

She looked over at her boyfriend manning the grill and wearing a ridiculous looking chef's hat and 'Kiss the Cook' apron. It was a struggle not to roll her eyes at the sight of him. Sometimes this relationship was hard. Nigel wanted her here to impress his bosses with her good looks, but then proceeded to ignore her and mingle. She really didn't know anyone else here and was getting bored. The men were all trying to hit on her and the women were giving her dirty looks because of it. She sighed and sat down on a lawn chair in a huff.

The sound of a car horn blared out from the street, jogging her from her dreary thoughts, and a familiar aqua blue Bentley pulled up right on the grass. Fiona jumped out of the chair in shock. What was he doing here?

She ran over to Nigel who was waving at the handsome, blue-eyed man being let out of the car by an Indian chauffeur.

"Eddie! Glad you could make it!"

"Nigel, what is he doing here?" Fiona asked in exasperation. Being around Eddie always put her on edge. The feeling both terrified and excited her, but they were in public now and she could not spar with him here in front of all these strangers. This was too much.

"I invited him!" exclaimed Nigel with his usual foolish grin. "He's got that car and I thought Burns and the others might get a laugh out of it. And he's our friend, of course."

"Since when?" blurted out Fiona loudly, surprising an elderly lady next to her and causing her to drop a hot dog on the ground. The old woman shot her a nasty look. Fiona smiled apologetically at her and lowered her tone. "This is a bad idea Nigel..!"

"Nonsense. And please, stop being so jumpy, petal." Nigel ran up to greet Eddie and his driver, Khan she believed his name was.

Fiona huffed and watched the guests gather around the car. Nigel introduced her flatmate to everyone. The way he always lit up around Eddie sometimes made her wonder who he was really in love with. Eddie regaled the crowd the story of inheriting the limo with greatly embellished details. Fiona's mouth actually dropped open when he said he had saved the old woman's life instead of just opening a door for her. Khan, who knew the truth, merely listened with an amused expression.

Fiona gestured at Eddie to get him to stop but her just shrugged at her with one of his cocky little grins and proceeded to ignore her. Here eyes narrowed dangerously. How DARE he?

Fiona looked at the blueberry cosmo in her hand and smiled wickedly. She walked behind Eddie who was in his glory lapping up all the attention. Bending over the chair he had planted himself in, she 'accidentally' poured the drink all over his head.

"Oh petal!" cried Nigel, a stricken look on his face as he beheld a blue-coated Eddie. "Look at what you've done!"

"Oh, so sorry!" Fiona replied in a not quite sincere tone. "I'm such a klutz sometimes, really."

The guests laughed a little at the sight of the azure-tinted American and started to wander off.

"I'll get you a towel Eddie!" fretted Nigel and he ran into the house.

Eddie wiped the blue liquid out of his eyes with as much dignity as he could muster. "You did that on purpose."

"I thought you and your ego could use a little cooling off." She smirked at him. "Welcome to our barbeque Eddie. Have a terrible time!" She almost skipped off in happiness, the day suddenly taking a turn for the better for her.

Eddie leaned back in the lawn chair and sighed. "That girl's gonna be the death of me Khan."

Khan sat in the chair next to him and nodded sagely. "This is true."


	5. Alarm

Alarm Clock

"Eddie!" Fiona's cries echoed throughout the flat but did nothing to arouse her annoying flatmate from his deep slumber. And Fiona was starting to get mad. She had been forced to feed his mongrel and take care of the laundry he had left in the machine so she could wash her own clothes.

Now his partner Monty Pippin was waiting in the living room for his tardy fellow officer. The long-haired flamboyant police detective seemed to find Eddie antics amusing, but Fiona despised tardiness almost as much as she did dogs.

"I'm sorry Inspector. I think he drank one too many of his ghastly American beers last night." Fiona sighed apologetically. She took on her usual pleasant manner when speaking to Pippin. Only with Eddie did she let her temper flare completely.

"Not a problem, miss." Pippin winked at her with a cocky grin. "I'm used to him sleeping on the job… perhaps I should have a lie down with him. Might help wake him up a little…" He made to move towards Eddie's bedroom.

Fiona was a little shocked by how anxious Pippin seemed to be, but had another idea. "No, you don't have to do that. But you shouldn't have to wait anymore. I think I have an idea…"

Fiona grabbed a vase and chucked out the wilting flowers in it. She then marched into Eddie's room and proceeded to pour the water in the vase all over him.

"What the f…?" Eddie sat up, sputtering, completely soaked. "Damn it Fiona!" He rushed into the bathroom to dry off.

Fiona strolled out of his room with an extremely satisfied look on her face. She grabbed her jacket and purse to leave for work, sharing a grin with Pippin.

"You ought to patent that Miss." observed Monty, with a laugh. "Bloody well effective alarm clock, that."

Fiona nodded as she opened the door to leave. "I might just make a habit out of that Inspector."


	6. Blanket

Blanket

"Would you let go of it please?"

"Why should I? It's mine!"

"I really don't care!"

"Well I really do!"

The usual sweet sounds of harmony were filling Eddie and Fiona's flat. Both were at home that night and for once they even agreed on a program to watch on TV. After dinner they had settled down on the couch to watch, almost peacefully for a change. But it was one of those chilly London nights, and the peace ended as both reached for the blanket across the couch.

"Why can't you use your own Fiona?" groused Eddie, trying to pull the blanket from her surprisingly strong grip.

"Oh I'd love to it, believe me." Fiona replied, with an icy smile. "But your mongrel decided to tear it to pieces so it seems I'll have to use yours."

"What am I supposed to use?"

"I'm sorry… you seem to have mistaken me for someone who cares about that."

Eddie grimaced. He was losing this argument and it was all thanks to that damn dog again. Time for a new tactic.

"OK look. We're both cold and it's a big blanket. How 'bout we share?"

Fiona considered that. She was winning this one, but she knew Eddie got grumpy when he was cold. She might be warm and cozy with the blanket all to herself, but he would get his revenge by ruining the TV program for her. Maybe just this once she could compromise.

"Fine. But stay on your side of the couch!"

"Not a problem."

Sharing the warmth they settled in and enjoyed the program. Before they knew it, however, the warmth of the blanket and the coolness of the air made them both sleepy and they started to doze off.

Eddie opened his eyes to the morning news on the TV and the dawning sun glinting in through the windows. He realized he must have slept on the couch last night. Despite the odd position he felt very warm and rested. He moved to get up, but felt something on his chest preventing him. Looking down he saw a blonde head resting right where his heart was.

The head let out a soft moan and turned to look up at him. Bleary-eyed Fiona smiled sweetly at him. "Morning…"

Eddie couldn't help but return the smile. "Hey, you."

Fiona snuggled back against him for a second before realization dawned. With a little cry she jumped up from his chest.

Eddie too came back to reality. He jumped off the couch as soon as her weight was off him.

"I told you to stay on your side of the couch!" cried Fiona.

"Hey, you were the one sleeping on me Blondie!" he retorted. Eddie glanced at his watch. "Oh man, I'm late for work!"

"What?" Fiona grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch. "Ugh, me too!" Realizing she was touching him again, she jumped back. Eddie stifled a smile and ran off to his room.

"Eddie!" Fiona's yell stopped him in his tracks. "Um, you can have the blanket from now on…" Her cheeks were red with embarrassment,

"No, no you have it… Pete did chew yours after all…" Eddie also was feeling pretty awkward.

The two stared at each other for a moment before turning for their rooms, both struggling with the feelings they had of waking up together. Neither could think of something witty to say for once.

The blanket remained where they had left it on the couch, still warm from their body heat. After both had quickly run out to work, a truly ugly looking dog jumped up on the couch and licked his lips at the sight of it.

Pete was all too happy to settle this argument for them.


	7. Tuesday

Tuesday

Arguing was a part of life for Eddie and Fiona. Just as some people pray, others meditate and there are those who practice yoga, for these two flatmates their daily argument was an important ritual for them. Reveling in their hatred for each other, if hatred it indeed was, became a cornerstone of their life together almost immediately. Without this important display of their feelings it was quite possible each would go mad.

But there was one day a week there was no argument. That was Tuesday, the night Nights of Gray Cashmere was on. It was one of those tacky, silly yet very engrossing night time dramas. The storylines were ridiculous of course, but Fiona was hooked. Even more amazing so was Eddie. Soon after he moved in it was discovered back in America he too had been a regular viewer.

Needless to say this was not information either wanted made public. Nigel severely disapproved of entertainment such as this, and god only knows how Pippin would make use of such a secret. So a pact was made, one which had easily stood the test of time. As usual on Tuesday, Eddie was sitting on the couch enjoying the opening scenes, only a slight twinge of guilt over his weekly indulgence, while Fiona was preparing snacks in the kitchen. Pete and Duchess, joining in their owner's cease fire, were sitting calmly in the living room, almost as if they too were watching the show.

As she came in Fiona tossed him a coke and hopped onto the couch beside him as the show moved to its first commercial.

"What did I miss?"

"Looks like long-haired guy's discovered his girlfriend is the alternate personality of his long-lost brother's wife."

"Ooh, finally. Was wondering when he would put two and two together."

"Well, can't be beautiful and a genius, right? You should know that."

"Ha ha." Fiona stuck her tongue out at him. But then she paused a moment to think. "Did… you just refer to me as beautiful?"

Eddie choked on his soda. "No, I just meant you're a model… and…" he stopped and looked at her. "Well, I guess you are beautiful."

Fiona smirked at him. "Are you trying to play the game with me again?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, hoping she would not delve into that episode again. "What I meant to say was you're a beautiful pain the ass."

Fiona settled back against the couch in a satisfied manner. "Too late, wanker. You already admitted it."

Eddie thought of a retort, but the commercial ended and the show came back on. For once, he'd let her win this one. There was always tomorrow night to get her back. "Whatever blondie."

Fiona's smile grew broader. The two became so engrossed in the show that neither noticed when she laid her head down on his shoulder while they were watching. For once all seemed right with the world.

Perhaps in time every day would be like Tuesday in the flat.


	8. Ice Cream

Ice Cream

Everyone has at least one guilty pleasure. For Eddie Arlette that pleasure was ice cream. Well, that and annoying the crap out of patronizing blonde roommates. Generally he tried to avoid it… the ice cream of course, he lived for annoying patronizing blondes… for like most guilty pleasure it was not good for him. Too much sugar and fat really did not agree with his waistline. But there were times when it was impossible for him to say no.

Since moving to London he had been repeatedly tempted. It seemed like he saw it on every corner. And damn but the stuff was heavenly.

_A mental image of his partner invaded his head. _

_Monty: Sorry to interject in your fantasies dude, but we are still talking about ice cream, right?_

_Eddie: Get out of my head Pippin!_

Anyway, the ice cream in London was even sweeter than in New York.

_Monty: In complete agreement, mate complete agreement!_

Incredibly rich and creamy _AND SHUT UP PIPPIN!_ And if that wasn't enough these Brits stuck little chocolate bars in the treats. Londoners really went all out.

_Monty: Dude… you have no idea…_

_Eddie: What are Scotland Yard's rules about kicking your partner's ass again?_

Eddie passed a Nino's Ice's truck everyday on the way home. Usually his willpower was enough to keep his feet moving but today was different. Today Nigel and Fiona were having a special dinner to celebrate some anniversary.

_Monty: You could so hit that if you wanted!_

_Eddie: Get out of my head and go back to the swinger's club, or I'll hide all your porn again!_

_Monty: No need to be hateful mate!_

Fiona had told Eddie this morning what they were celebrating exactly but he hadn't really been listening. For some weird reason it bothered him, though. He wasn't sure why it bothered him but it did. He told himself Fiona was just a patronizing blonde roommate, nothing more, but the idea of her and Nigel together tonight just left a bad taste in his mouth.

So maybe an ice cream from Nino would sweeten his palette. He had met Nino during his first case in London when he went undercover with Pippin and Rudy by the Tower Bridge. Nino was excited one of his trucks was being used in the operation and offered Eddie and Monty free cones for life because of all the free publicity he got.

_Monty: Free ice cream, what a waste… when are we going to go undercover at my gentlemen's club?_

_Eddie: When you get that castration we've been talking about._

_Monty: Dude! Don't even joke about that!_

Eddie stepped up to the truck and was glad to see Nino himself.

"Detective! Long time no see! Fancy a cone?"

"Yeah Nino, if you don't mind."

"Mind? For London's hero? You're havin' a laugh!" Nino turned to his machine and began to prepare Eddie's sweet treat.

Eddie smiled and looked around while he waited. He saw a familiar figure walking nearby. "Hey Nigel!"

"Eddie!" cried Fiona's boyfriend, grinning widely at the cop. Eddie always thought it was funny Nigel was so happy to see him. He really was an okay guy.

_Monty: Hmm, now this is starting to make an interesting picture… maybe the three of you..?_

_Eddie: Finish that sentence and I'll tell Audrey you want to go shopping for engagement rings._

_Monty: No need dude. Why bother with Nigel when you have me, right?_

"Getting an ice cream?" asked Nigel as he shook Eddie's hand and smiled like a fool. "Can't stand them myself! Much prefer tapioca!"

_Monty: Like we didn't know that already…_

_Eddie: For once we agree…_

"Yeah, well, I felt like a snack. But what're you doing here, I thought you and the flatmate from hell had plans?"

"Oh, emergency at work. Had to cancel." He leaned in close to Eddie and grinned even more foolishly. "She's none too happy Eddie. You might want to sleep at a hotel tonight." He laughed his goofy horse-laugh at his own joke.

Eddie chuckled more at the laugh than the joke. "I'll watch my step."

Nigel's face took on a worried expression. "Oooh, sorry Eddie. Have to run!"

"Late for your meeting?"

"No… loo." Nigel scampered off to the nearest restroom.

Eddie watched him leave and chuckled some more. Nino handed him the cone out the window. Eddie considered a moment.

"Hey Nino?"

"Yes Detective?"

"You got those disgusting soy milk cones, right?"

"Aye, but nobody buys 'em except one sexy little bird."

Eddie fished some cash out of his pocket. "Lemme have one."

_Monty: Great looking kids, mate… great looking kids._

_Eddie: I really need a new partner…_


	9. Reflex

Reflex

"Fiona!"

"What?"

Eddie held up a stained, smelly dress shirt. Fiona regarded it and him with a barely suppressed smirk of amusement.

"Oooh. You know you really should wash those shirts after you wear them Eddie. They have a nasty habit of picking up your scent."

Eddie angrily threw the shirt across the living room. "It's that cat! That stupid cat of yours! She peed on my laundry again!"

Fiona folded her arms across her chest triumphantly. "Do you have proof it was Duchess?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know! Maybe the fact she's the only cat in this apartment and my shirt smells like cat piss!"

Hmm, that's too bad." replied Fiona in a mockingly bored tone. "Though I guess one could say it's divine justice for all my dresses your mongrel has torn to pieces…"

"You trained her!" accused Eddie, realization hitting. "You trained her to piss on my clothes!"

Fiona shook her head and gave him her most innocent smile. "Now would I do that?"

Eddie sighed, frustrated. "Listen blondie, I didn't train Pete to be the terror he is! It just comes naturally to him… do you have an idea how much of my stuff he's destroyed?"

"All I know is, you'd better train him not to do it or who knows where Duchess will strike next!"

Eddie was about to reply but saw movement behind her. There was that stupid cat jumping up on the table… where Fiona had her dry cleaning…

"Oh I think I might know where…" He pointed over her shoulder.

"Duchess! No! Stop! That's cashmere!"

Eddie put on his jacket and sauntered to the front door. "Looks like Duchess needs a little retraining there blondie!" he gloated, opening the door to leave.

Not for the first or last time he thanked god for quick reflexes as he closed the door behind him and the vase exploded against it.


	10. Diversity

Diversity

It was a good day.

Fiona smiled as she looked out at the beautiful weather gracing London. Not a cloud in the sky, warm but not muggy and a sweet breeze coming in from the north. And by luck today was her day off from the boutique and she did not have a single responsibility in the world. Today was perfect.

Not in the least due to the fact the American intruder was out of the flat. They had shared a pretty terrible argument last night, about replacing the toothpaste cap of all things. It was a silly thing to fight about, but that's how it was with them. A couple of his insults had stung her and vice-versa, and they hadn't talked much this morning, both still licking their wounds.

'_I was a little cruel with the cocktail sausage crack…_' thought Fiona as she looked out the window. '_But what was that he said about pancake ass jeans again?_'

When she was honest with herself she could admit she perversely liked needling Eddie. But not to the point of hurt feelings.

'_That soup he likes… maybe I'll make some. Not for him of course! I want some too!_' with a satisfied grin she skipped off to the kitchen.

The soup turned out as sweet as the rest of the day, and Fiona smiled as she tasted it. The moment was broken by the doorbell ringing.

She opened the door to reveal an older man with a receding hairline and bad teeth. It was one of Eddie friends… Rudy she thought his name was.

"Hello again miss! Yes, lovely as ever! Is Eddie here? I've got some important information for him! I'm an important police informant you know!" He puffed out his chest proudly.

"He's out, I'm afraid."

"Oh, too bad! You don't mind if I wait do you? Mmm, something smells heavenly!" Before waiting for an answer he rushed in the apartment.

Fiona sighed. Oh well, he didn't seem like a bad sort. She could use another opinion on the soup and there was plenty.

"Oh yes! Quite good!" Fiona smiled as Rudy enjoyed her recipe. The bell rang again.

This time is was Monty Pippin. "Evening Miss? Is he in?"

"No, but you're welcome to wait Inspector. Want some soup?"

Pippin agreed in Rudy's assessment of the soup, pleasing Fiona even more. Once again the bell rang, but Fiona did not have the chance to open it as three scruffy looking men came in.

"Fishie! Don't you have any manners!" groused Rudy at one of them.

"Well, you said you'd be at Eddie's! I don't know what the problem is!"

"My brother Fishie, the idiot." Rudy sighed to Fiona.

"Hey something smells good!" cried one of Fishie's friends.

The other checked Fiona out. "Hey there luv, have a boyfriend?"

More bowels were dished out as the doorbell rang once again. A tall, smartly dressed man with a very lovely and curvaceous woman rushed in ignoring Fiona's 'hello'.

"Inspector Pippin! Where is Detective Arlette? He was supposed to report in hours ago!" This must be Eddie's boss, Nathaniel Johnson. But who was this woman? She must be Nathaniel's girlfriend. She had better be his girlfriend!

"No clue sir."

"Yes that statement sums up your investigative skills quite well."

Monty noticed Fiona looking at Carol. "This is Superintendent Johnson Miss, and his secretary Carol Ross."

"Charmed." nodded the superintendent shortly.

"So you're Eddie's flatmate." Fiona frowned, Carol's voice was as sexy as the rest of her. "He's mentioned you quite a bit."

"Do you work closely with Eddie?"

The secretary smiled seductively. "As close as possible."

Fiona's face turned fiery red. "Let me get you some soup!" she practically yelled with fake politeness.

As Fiona washed the ever growing pile of dishes and listened to the ever louder discussions in the dining room she sighed as she thought of the turn the day had taken.

'_It's good for you to meet people of diversity_!'

Fiona snorted. '_Diversity? No shit!_'

She noticed the soup was all gone. Then she heard Eddie come in and start to get attacked by the mob waiting for him.

'_Hmm, none for the wanker…_' Fiona mused, still looking at the empty pot. She broke into a satisfied smile as she heard him get verbally assaulted in the next room.

'_Not such a bad day after all…_'


	11. Birthday

Birthday

This had been the worst day ever for Fiona. She had messed up an inventory order at her store and been reamed out by Heron. Then she had been screamed at by an unsatisfied customer who was having problems with her recent purchase. Luckily Fiona was able to redo the purchase order in time to avoid disaster and also calm the disgruntled woman down, but now she had a killer headache and was not in the best of moods.

She rolled her eyes as she heard her flatmate puttering around in the kitchen. Great… he was home early. Usually she would have enjoyed a chance to spar with him and get some of the tension off her back, but tonight she was not up for it. She tried to tiptoe up the stairs and avoid the inevitable squabble.

"Oh!" grinned Eddie as he came out of the kitchen. Damn the man and his bionic ears! "You're home!"

Fiona nodded weakly. Could she just this once admit defeat and play nice? She looked at his handsome, yet somehow infuriating face. Nope. She couldn't. "Congratulations, your eyes work. Maybe you could use them to check out the flight schedules at Heathrow departing for New York."

Eddie smirked but made no comeback. "Come on into the kitchen I have a surprise for you."

"What, your piled up dirty dishes? No thank you, I'm sure they'll be waiting for me tomorrow."

Eddie cocked his head and looked at her thoughtfully. "You had a bad day, huh?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did… and discovering you still here invading my flat and dirtying my kitchen has done nothing to improve it!"

Eddie still made no comeback. "C'mon, it'll only take a second." He gently took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Eddie! Please, I'm really tired and…" She stopped when she saw their table set up with the loveliest feast she could imagine. All her favorites, a full vegan meal with some cake even that looked like something she could eat. Her eyes widened in surprise and she could not utter a word.

"Happy Birthday Blondie!" Eddie gestured to his surprise with a smile.

She looked at him, with wide, shining eyes, her upper lip trembling ever so slightly. "You did this? For me? But we hate each other!"

"I'll make an exception on your birthday." He smiled widely at her, the sincerity making her heart flutter.

"But my birthday is not until Saturday…"

"Yeah I know, but I'm going undercover for the next week starting tonight. I won't be here for your actual birthday…" He gestured to the table once again. "And I couldn't think of what to get you, so I decided to try and cook up one of those leafmuncher feasts you like so much… didn't come out too bad if I do say so myself!"

Fiona lowered her eyes and smiled shyly. Her headache was suddenly gone and all of the sudden this felt like a much better day than five minutes before. "Thank you Eddie."

"Hey no problem… oh Nigel will be here soon. I'll see ya later!"

Fiona looked up, the smile suddenly disappearing. "You're not gonna stay and eat with me?"

"No, Pippin's picking me up." A car horn blared outside on cue. "That's him now… I'll be back in a week." Eddie turned and smiled at her again. "Don't worry, I still hate you Fiona." With that he grabbed his coat and was gone.

Fiona looked at the door he had exited through. "I hate you too…" she whispered softly, the tears which had been shining in her eyes now making their way down her cheeks.

The door opened again and this time Nigel's voice rang out. Immediately her headache returned. She turned to stare at the wonderful dinner in front of her as he rambled on.

She was right the first time… this truly was the worst day ever.


	12. Short

Short

"You're putting in too much petal… remember short and sweet!"

"I understood you the first time Nigel, but I do like my soups to actually have flavor!"

Nigel was not a fan of spice. He liked his soups like his jokes, bland and insipid. Too much gusto just made him confused. Fiona used to find it cute, but now it was a bit annoying, especially when she was hungry and just wanted to finish the recipe.

"I won't be able to eat it, you know." Her boyfriend threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "I don't know why you insist on overseasoning everything you make!"

"Nigel, dearest, you consider any seasoning overseasoning. The soup had to taste like something more than just water!"

"Hey, hey, trouble in paradise?" Of course just at that moment Eddie decided to get home. "She setting your throat on fire again Nigel?"

"Oh, hi Eddie!" Nigel beamed at him. "I would invite you to join us, but I'm afraid Fiona is spoiling the soup again."

"Short and sweet on the spices, right?" Eddie smirked at his flatmate. "C'mon blondie, you should know by now!"

"For once I think the two of you have a good idea…" Fiona grabbed a bottle of cayenne pepper sauce from the cabinet and expertly untwisted the cap in one fast movement. With incredible aim and precision, she raised the bottle and jerked it forward causing one single drop to fly across the kitchen and deposit itself in said annoying flatmate's right eye.

Eddie's howl of anguish echoed across the neighborhood. Furiously rubbing his eye, which of course only made it worse, he ran into the bathroom sputtering curses about British blondes. Nigel, aghast, threw Fiona a shocked look and ran after Eddie, inquiring if there was anything he could do.

Fiona returned to her soup, a wide grin on her face. She seasoned the delicious meal exactly to her liking.

"You may have something Nigel…" she commented to herself. "Eddie's visit tonight was blessedly short and deliciously sweet!"


	13. Quilt

Quilt

"Ah! Not again!"

The enraged tone reverberated throughout the flat, its sound and fury enough to wake the dead. Eddie Arlette, however, managed to ignore it, a skill he had slowly mastered since coming to London. Grabbing another handful of popcorn he continued to watch the ape documentary on the television for abut the millionth time.

"Eddie!"

The detective took a hit from his beer and continued watching and munching. No need to investigate this disaster, It would come his way soon enough.

He didn't have to wait long. Fiona stormed into the living room holding a rather sad looking quilt, which looked stained and torn. Eddie glanced at it once, then at the dog who sat placidly by his side, its expression one of almost grim satisfaction.

"That's one sad looking blanket blondie."

"It's a quilt, though I'm sure unevolved minds would not be able to tell the difference. And until your mongrel fell in love with, molested and broke up with it all in the course of this morning it was quite lovely!" Fiona threw the quilt down to the floor in anger. "Eddie, this has got to stop! First my cat, then my coat, now my quilt!"

"You better just hope you're not next on the list." Eddie grinned at her, though in a way he did sympathize. God knows how much the damn dog had cost him over the years.

Fiona's face flushed red with rage. "You're as disgusting as he is!"

"Well, I guess that stands to reason. I told you to keep your door locked."

"I did! He just keeps finding his way in! Will you please just have him fixed?"

Eddie looked at his dog who threw him a threatening glare and a growl. "Believe it or not, I've tried. His body rejected the anesthesia. Plus he terrified the vet too much to ever try it again."

"He's the spawn of Satan!" cried Fiona, shaking her head in disbelief.

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, I came to that conclusion myself. All I can say is have a friend store whatever you don't want deflowered."

Fiona threw her hands in the air and stormed off with a cry of pure frustration. She ran up the stairs and slammed her door with her usual 'I hate you!'. This caused Duchess to jump off the chair she was lying on and run out of the room. Pete looked at her go for a second then rushed off after her. All hell then proceeded to break loose in the kitchen.

Eddie took another swig of his beer and continued to watch his show. Selective hearing. Best damn skill he had ever mastered.


	14. Football

Football

"Fiona!"

"What?!"

"Get out of the way of the television!" Eddie gestured for her to move away from the screen as he held onto his Playstation controller. "I'm about to take the Giants back to the Super Bowl!"

Fiona looked at him with irritated confusion as she stopped her vacuuming. "A giant soup bowl? Have those constant blows to the head finally caused you to lose all coherency?"

"The Super Bowl blondie! You know… football?"

Fiona turned and looked at the screen. "Ah. You mean American football. Right, forgot what time of year it is. Your Madeline video game is out, right?"

"Madden, not Madeline… and would you please get out of the way?! Eli is about to bring this baby downtown!"

Fiona turned off her vacuum and watched him play his new game. "They use their hands?" she scoffed. "What kind of way is that to play a footie game?"

"Yeah, look, I'm kinda busy here. Why don't we debate whose brand of football is better some other time. Damn!" Eddie threw his controller down in disgust. "Sacked by Uhrlacher?! Come on!"

Fiona looked at him in amusement. "So the object is to throw that almond-looking ball down the field?"

"Yeah…" muttered Eddie in disgust. "Well, you can run it too. But you have to keep the other teams' hands off it, which I can't seem to do."

"Let me try."

Eddie laughed. "Yeah right blondie!"

Fiona grabbed the controller. "Come on, if an ape like you can do it, I'm sure I can. How does this thing work?"

Eddie shrugged. His game was pretty much lost at this point, he was down by 21 in the fourth quarter. This might be good for a laugh. "Here, these buttons to throw, these to move, you pick a play like this."

"This play looks good. Ok… there he caught it!"

"What the..?" Eddie looked at the screen in confusion. Manning to Nicks for 25 yards, how had she managed that?

"Ok, let me try this one… ha, ha got it!" Eddie looked on stunned at the pixilated Eli Manning hit Victor Cruz for about 20 yards.

"This is a run type scrum?" She asked pointing to a play. "Let's try it!" Ahmad Bradshaw proceeded to break a fifteen yard run for a score.

"Look Eddie! I scored a goal!"

"It's called a touchdown Fiona."

Eddie's mood soured as Fiona marched down the field again and again. She even mastered defense, registering a sack with Justin Tuck and picked off Jay Cutler with Antrel Rolle. The detective could only sit dumbstruck as his blonde roommate hit Cruz in the endzone yet again for the win. She had completely turned his losing game around and on All-Madden difficulty.

Fiona grinned as she flipped the controller to him. "Not bad. Do they make a real football game? Maybe that would give me a challenge!" A smirk still on her face she grabbed her vacuum and headed upstairs.

Eddie grimaced as he sat sulking on the couch. "I hate you!" he yelled upstairs as he grabbed his coat and headed to the Sticky Wicket to drown his sorrows.

Fiona watched him go, her grin deepening, thinking all those late nights of playing last year's Madden Football while waiting for him to get home were not wasted after all.


	15. Soup

Soup

"What a night…"

Eddie leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Another all nighter. Another ridiculous case for one of Superintendent Johnson's lame friends. Handed to him and Pippin five minutes before they were supposed to leave for the day. Which required all the prep work to be done by six am so they could begin the stakeout. Welcome to paradise…

It had taken all his energy not to punch Nathaniel's smirking face as he left for the evening, one of those phallic-looking cigars he loved in his hand. As usual they would do all the work and he would get all the glory.

Eddie looked over at Pippin sleeping at his desk. Great. The beginning of the Apocalypse wouldn't wake him up now. Looks like his work just doubled. Why was he staying here in London again?

"So… I finally get to see the pig in his pen."

Eddie rolled his eyes at the familiar voice. Just what he needed right now. Fiona and her usual list of complaints. When did that red-eye for New York leave again?

"What can I do for you Blondie? School bullies picking on Nigel again?"

"Wow Eddie… it's nice to see your jokes are just as bad here as in the flat." She sat down on his desk facing him, a common habit of hers at home. "Just wanted to let you know, seeing as you'll be here for a while, that you left your clothes in the washer… again. And you left your dirty dishes in the sink… again."

"Well, I didn't want you to get bored hanging around the house on your day off." Eddie grinned at her.

Fiona gave him her best fake sickly-sweet smile. "Perhaps your next assignment can take you abroad… to Siberia, maybe? I hear Neanderthals do quite well there."

"I'll keep that in mind. So any more complaints, because I do have work…"

"Nope. That's it." She got up to leave, then turned back casually. "Oh right, I almost forgot, I made Nigel this soup, but he's got a work dinner thing going on, so I thought you could finish it up for me. Maybe it'll fill you up so you keep your snout out of my food in the fridge."

Eddie took the container from her in surprise. "Um, thanks..?" he said, confused.

Fiona shrugged and started to walk out. Eddie opened the lid and saw the cream of broccoli soup he liked so much.

"Hey blondie!" he called after her. "Nigel can't eat this soup, you know that… last time he was in the can for two days!"

"Oh..?" Fiona looked back over her shoulder at him. "Huh. Must have forgotten about that. Well, no worries, you're eating it anyway." A slight flush to her face, she turned and walked quickly out of the office. Eddie watched her go with a small smile on his face.

Eddie grabbed a spoon and enjoyed his soup. Maybe he would put off buying that plane ticket for a little while longer.


	16. Loss

Loss

The cracking sound was ugly. And the last thing she expected as she set down the ancient computer monitor she was at last disposing of. She had the thing since high school.

Unfortunately there was another old device on the table where she set down the monitor. She prayed it wasn't what she thought it was, but when she saw her flat-mate's eyes bug out of his head, she knew her prayer had gone unanswered.

"Fiona! My watch!"

Fiona picked up the monitor and set it on the floor, her eyes closed, not wanting to see the damage. Peeking open one eye she saw the watch Eddie wore everyday. The glass casing smashed to pieces and the clockworks pulverized. Damn. This was bad.

Eddie grabbed his watch and looked at it in frustration. "Why can't you look before you set something down?!" he demanded angrily.

"I… I'm sorry…" answered Fiona in a small voice. Usually she would have fought back but she knew how much the watch meant to him… and why.

"My mother gave me this watch!" cried Eddie, still fuming. "It was the last thing she gave me before she died! Dammit Fiona! Anything else of mine you could break, hell you could set that stupid monitor on Pete for all I care! But this watch is..!" He turned away, too upset to continue.

Fiona was close to tears over it. "Eddie… I…"

Eddie continued to examine the ruined watch. "This was all I had left of her… I didn't keep any other mementos… Damn it! Why now?!"

The tears started to fall down Fiona's face. She knew from what Eddie had told her that his mother died of breast cancer around this time of year. Maybe even today. As much as she couldn't take her parents sometimes, she couldn't imagine not having them in her life. From what little Eddie had told her his father hadn't been in the picture and his mother was all he had. She could tell her death had devastated him though he never spoke much of it. Sometimes silence said a lot, especially with Eddie.

'_God why did I have to put this thing down there_?!' she screamed at herself in her head, as she wiped her now falling tears.

"Eddie, please believe me, it was an acci..!"

"An accident. Yeah. I know it was." He grabbed his coat and made to leave the flat. "Don't worry about it Fiona. It was just a watch. Sorry I made such a big deal about it." Despite his words he was clearly upset.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I'll be back later." The door slammed marking his exit.

Fiona slumped to the couch in despair, feeling his loss perhaps even more acutely than he did.


	17. Meeting

Meeting

"Nigel, would you relax already?"

"I can't help it petal…" The young stockbroker was gripping the steering wheel of his car like a vice. "This is typical of your father. To summon us to his castle to meet my replacement."

"First of all, Poppi does not live in a castle." soothed Fiona patiently. "Second of all we are not meeting your replacement!"

"Ha! I know how these go… 'Nigel, my boy, I'm afraid having a rock solid portfolio with no profits is no longer part of my overall plan. Allow me to introduce you to this young hotshot who is your superior in every way.' Oh, he is sadistic your father! He can never fire me on the phone!"

Fiona leaned back in her seat and sighed. "Nigel the only place he has ever fired you is in your head!"

I know petal… in my head he does it every night…" Nigel looked at her with a sad expression on his face. "Too bad Eddie couldn't join us. At least he could provide Poppi with a distraction…"

Fiona did not reply to that. The last person she wanted to meet her father was Eddie. It would be all too easy for him to blow her out of the water. No, Eddie Arlette and Poppi were a combination which could never be.

They remained silent at they pulled into the Bickerton ancestral home. Fiona had never much cared for the place. It was very grand to be sure, but also cold and stark. She much preferred living in London.

Poppi greeted them at the door, Fiona warmly, Nigel coolly. Fiona stifled a frown. Why did Poppi always have to be so hard on her boyfriends? He had chased away a good deal of them during her teen years.

"Ah, allow me to introduce our guest this evening. Nigel my boy, Fiona, this is Detective Eddie Arlette. Detective this is my daughter Fiona and her boyfriend Nigel."

Fiona's face fell in shock, thankfully unnoticed by Poppi as Nigel cried out a happy "Eddie!" Poppi looked at him strangely as Fiona jabbed him unnoticed in the ribs.

"That is, I mean… Eddie… you said your name was Eddie, yes?" Nigel blurted out, his face pained from Fiona's jab.

"Actually _I___said his name was Eddie, Nigel my boy." replied Poppi with a contemptuous tone.

"But, yeah, I'm Eddie. So Nigel and Fiona…" the American turned his wickedest grin on his blonde flatemate. "How do you like me so far?"

Fiona stifled the urge to strangle him and laughed nervously, Nigel giggled and Poppi chuckled in amusement. Eddie's triumphant eyes never left Fiona's.

"Detective Arlette is the nice American policeman who rented the London flat." explained Poppi. "I thought it would be nice to introduce you to him. I know your studies keep you busy Fiona, but you do get to London on occasion. I thought it would be delightful if you and Nigel became friends with Eddie."

"Oh yes…" agreed Fiona, a dangerous glint in her eye as she regarded her foe. "Delightful."

"Oh yeah!" smirked Eddie, loving every minute of her discomfort. "Completely delightful!"

"Delightful!" Nigel nodded his head in typical idiotic fashion.

The party adjured to the dining room for the most uncomfortable dinner of Fiona's life. Eddie did not miss a moment to make her think he was about to spill the beans before backing off and leaving her to squirm. Even worse Poppi seemed to love Eddie. And Poppi never loved anyone, except her. Usually, anyway. Nigel was absolutely no help at all, just sitting relieved the attention was off him.

"So what do you study Fiona?" asked Eddie, grinning evilly.

"I focus mainly on cultural studies." she answered, gritting her teeth. '_Damn your eyes!_' she cried in her head.

"I have a friend who studies that." replied Eddie, taking a sip of wine. "She focuses on same sex relationships in modern societies."

"Isn't that wonderful?" Fiona's smile belied her inner rage.

"I've always found that subject fascinating, haven't you petal?" Nigel broke in with a dreamy smile on his face.

"That does not surprise me." sighed Poppi, bringing his hand to his face. "Nigel my boy, maybe we could go over a few questions I have about my portfolio?"

"Uh, well, that is…" a shocked expression broke out on the young man's face. "Loo!" he cried and scurried from the room.

"Yes, and I'm sure that's where my stocks are as well." huffed Poppi sardonically. "If you two will excuse me for a moment, I need to grab some papers." With a good-natured grin to them both the older man left the room.

"You're enjoying this, you bastard..!" hissed Fiona angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me blondie! Your old man asked me here tonight. I had no idea you were going to be here!"

"You could have said no!" Fiona continued still furious. "You could have made up an excuse!"

"Like what? I'm living with your daughter, who you think is in college, but is really working in a boutique and living in eternal hatred with me? I'm sure that would have gone over well with my landlord! Besides, you should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you?!" replied Fiona incredulously. "For what?!"

"Going along with your lies." replied Eddie smoothly. "I could just expose your whole tawdry little charade."

"Well, why don't you?" asked Fiona, sighing. "I mean you really don't need me anymore… you make much more than you did when you first came to London. And we hate each other! Why not get me out of the flat?"

"The same reason you don't leave I guess." answered Eddie, shrugging. "I haven't got tired of making your life miserable."

Fiona looked at him sadly for a moment. "Is that really all it is Eddie?"

Eddie returned her stare for what seemed like an eternity before he replied. "Yeah." He turned his blue eyes away from her. "That's all it is."

Fiona bit her lip, a hurt look on her face. "Right. I guess that's how I feel too Eddie." She jumped up from the table and ran out of the room. Eddie watched her go, an unreadable expression on his own face. He couldn't help but feel this little gag had not gone the way it should have.


	18. Tipsy

Tipsy

Eddie was enjoying a rare evening of quiet in the flat. No annoying roommates, no cloying visitors, and even his cases were all nicely wrapped up for the moment. Duchess was at the vet for the night, having needed observation for a slight infection, and Pete was visiting the animal loving Monty, the only human he seemed to like. A cold beer was in his hand, a Yankee game from across the pond was on the TV, and the Stones were rocking the flat. All was right with his world.

Of course it couldn't last. He was Eddie, after all, and he lived with Fiona. No one made her presence felt like Fiona. At least not when it came to him, anyway. Eddie had come to the conclusion long ago that she had a special kind of sixth sense. Whenever there were moments like these, happy, carefree moments, her ears would perk up wherever she was, and she would rush to his side to ruin his good time. It was almost like a sacred oath to her. Eddie had to admire such tenacity.

This time she slammed open the door and stood there, swaying slightly, staring at him with a strange expression. Eddie took another hit from his beer and kept his eyes on the game, though in truth he was carefully observing her every movement. One of his cop talents. It looked like dear Miss Bickerton was a little tipsy. This could be fun.

"Ha! Cricket… you're always watching cricket!"

"It's called baseball where I come from blondie."

Fiona smiled and looked up at the ceiling, cocking an ear. "Nice classic rock grandpa!"

"The classics never go out of style." Eddie turned to regard her, his crystal blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "Looks like you had quite a night!"

"Camille is getting married… went out to celebrate…" Fiona unsteadily walked over and plopped down right down next to him on the couch. "She's so lucky…"

"Don't worry…" Eddie said in a mock consoling tone. "Nigel's still far enough into the closet that he'll ask you one day just so he can avoid the coming out talk with his folks."

"That's not funny!" Fiona tried to smack his shoulder, but missed and knocked over a plant on the table behind them. "Nigel is… Nigel is…"

"Annoying? In the bathroom way too often? As gay as Nathan Lane in the Birdcage?"

"Don't talk about… Nigel…" Fiona sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "You're always… making fun…"

Eddie patted her hand gently. "Hey, everybody needs a hobby blondie."

Fiona turned her head and rubbed her face against his strong arm. "Eddie… why… why does it have to..?"

"Why does it have to be what? Hey… Fiona…" He was answered by a soft snore, as she nestled even further into him. Eddie sighed. "You're not playing fair, blondie…"

The American picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room. With a gentleness he would never allow her to see while awake, her took off her shoes and pulled a blanket over her. He sat down on the bed to regard his nemesis. For a split second, he began to bend down towards her face, but then chuckling a bit, he stood up and made to leave.

"Love you…" Eddie turned back for a second as Fiona muttered those words. He shook his head. She must have thought he was Nigel. After all he was the one who would usually put her to bed when she was tipsy. He quietly walked out and shut the door, never hearing her breathe one more world before sleep overtook her.

"Eddie…"


	19. Bus

Bus

_Note: This is a continuation of the final episode's final scene when Fiona stepped off a red bus and she and Eddie walked back to the flat together_

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Fiona turned back and smiled at Eddie. For some reason his tone made her feel happy, though she had no idea why.

Eddie returned the grin. "So what's the good word on the car?"

"Actually Millie's boyfriend got me a good deal. Looks like you won't have to pay me back as much as I thought!"

Eddie laughed at that. "Well, just have your lawyer contact mine."

Fiona spun around a little bit, still feeling euphoric. "Don't think I won't!"

"And don't think I think you won't!"

Fiona hopped up the steps to the flat. "There's some of that soup left… should I heat some up?"

Eddie nodded, still a bit overwhelmed by this strange feeling within him. "Yeah. That would be great!"

"Ok! You go get washed up and I'll get it ready… oh! I can't give you seconds this time though, Nigel is coming over and I promised him some."

Eddie's grin disappeared from his face. Nigel. An inexplicable depression suddenly made it's way through him. Fiona's boyfriend. He remembered the first time he had met them, they were having sex in the living room. In the past the memory had amused him. Now it filled him with an emotion he could not quite put a name too.

Eddie shook his head slightly to throw off the sudden melancholia. Why was he feeling this way? Fiona and Nigel… his annoying flatmate and her goofy boyfriend… always good for a laugh. But why wasn't he laughing now? What was happening to him?

"Eddie!" Fiona's voice brought him back to the present. "Have you heard a single word I said?"

"Yeah… Nigel…" His expression turned as dark as the thoughts churning in his head. "Um, go ahead and save the soup for Nigel, Fiona. I'm gonna grab a bite at the Sticky Wicket." Without another word he turned on his heel and headed off down the street.

"Hey! Eddie..?!" Fiona sighed as her irritating flatmate walked away from her. What had just happened? Why were things so odd between them all of the sudden?

Fiona sat down on the steps. Something was changing. She hated it. She didn't want her life to change. She didn't want him to…

Fiona's thoughts were interrupted by Nigel's car pulling up. With his usual 'Hello Petal', he jumped out and approached her, still sitting on the stoop.

"Fiona…" Nigel got down on one knee to be able to talk to her face to face. "There's something I need to ask you…"


	20. Trilogy of the Ring Part 1

Trilogy of the Ring Part 1

"It really is very lovely Fiona."

At the boutique that morning Millie was examining the hand of her friend, admiring the diamond ring that now adorned it. Unfortunately her tone was not nearly as dazzling as the jewelry.

"So you said yes, huh?"

"Well, it makes sense." shrugged Fiona, a forced smile on her face. "I mean, we've been together a long time, and these things are expected I suppose. And people have been asking…" The blonde stopped, remembering Nigel's words to her father almost a year ago. Her words were echoing his, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"It makes sense…" Millie repeated with a frown. "It's expected. Ok… not the words a girl usually uses when she gets engaged Fee…"

"I know… I guess I'm just in shock. I was sitting on the stoop after Ed-… after I got home from work. And Nigel drives up and just proposes all of the sudden. It took me off guard!"

Millie nodded. "You do want this, right?"

"Of course! I love Nigel… I do love him… no matter what certain people might say!"

"Certain people like that Yank cop you're living with?"

"Eddie?" Fiona nearly shouted his name. "What does that wanker have to do with anything? I don't care to know his opinions! I've had to listen to quite enough of them…"

"Well, then I guess it's good he'll be out of your life soon."

"What do you mean?" asked Fiona, her face going pale.

Millie laughed at her expression. "You're getting married Fee! I doubt you and Nigel are going to need a roommate."

"Yeah…" replied Fiona, her face getting paler. "I guess I will be moving out, huh?'

"You sound a little regretful of that." observed Millie, folding her arms over her chest.

"There's nothing to regret, believe me!"

"Right." replied Millie, not convinced. "Listen Fiona, you're my best friend. If this is what you really want, no one will be more supportive than me. But if it isn't… well, until death do us part can be a long time. I think you had better be sure. Of what you feel for Nigel… and that 'wanker' you live with."

With that Millie walked away, leaving Fiona with a confused look on her face.

H2L

"Let me clue you in mate." Pippin handed his hung over partner a cup of coffee which he took with a moan. "Drinking on a school night is never a good idea. Particularly when the Superintendent has a better nose for the stuff than a bloodhound. Can smell out a drunken subordinate across the channel."

"The only thing worse than being hung over is being hung over and having to listen to your advice…" griped Eddie, downing the coffee. "Can we just get back to the Henderson File?"

"So what was it, huh? Homesick for America? Depressed over your black hole of a social life? Trying to impress some lovely in a drinking contest? C'mon mate… you can tell me!" Pippin grinned at his friend, enjoying his discomfort.

"Nope, I just remembered your smiling face, and realized I couldn't go on without a drink."

Pippin snapped his fingers. "I know what it is! That roommate of yours! Felicia, right?"

"Fiona…" mumbled Eddie, his headache suddenly getting worse.

"Right Fiona… as luscious a morsel as there ever was…" Pippin waggled his eyebrows at his partner. "You nailed it, right? And the guilt drove you to the despairing pit of alcoholism!"

"You really need to send these stories into that soap opera you like."

"You have shagged her, right?"

Eddie sighed, annoyed. "Pippin, you ask me this question at least once a week, and the answer is always the same! No, she has a boyfriend, and yes, I still hate her guts!"

"What has that got to do with it?" Pippin replied, shaking his head. "If I only slept with people I respected I would still be a virgin…"

"I'm sure they're thinking the same thing after waking up next to you."

"All I'm saying is you have every bloke's fantasy dude… a hot girl not more than twenty feet from you every night. If you don't hit that soon, I'm afraid you're going to be under suspicion."

Eddie rubbed his throbbing forehead. "Who do I go see about getting a new partner again?"

"I know you're a man of honor, but that boyfriend of hers is the geek of the century… you'd be doing her a favor in that regard! Plus, if things don't work out, she'll probably leave the flat… that's what you want, right?" Eddie looked away and did not answer. "Right?"

"Can we just drop this?!" Eddie snapped, frustrated.

"Unless of course…" Pippin stared at his irritated friend, a knowing smile growing on his face. "You're in love with her."

Eddie stared at him in disbelief. "You are aware we get mental health benefits in the employee insurance, right?"

Pippin looked away and shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't see this before. A guy like you, a girl like her… yes, you're destined to live unhappily ever after." He looked back at his partner. "Remember, it's destiny. Just like your charts said… she doesn't ride a red bus to work, does she?"

Eddie looked away uncomfortably and did not answer.

Pippin started to chuckle. "Oh dude… your fate is sealed. You might as well just enjoy the ride." With a happy, little laugh he walked away to flirt with Carol.

Eddie watched him go. He didn't believe in destiny. A man made his own fate. But the question is, what did he want that path to be?


	21. Trilogy of the Ring Part 2

Trilogy of the Ring Part II

It had been a hell of a couple of weeks.

Eddie Arlette was, for the most part, a level-headed straight arrow whose mood was usually good, though he certainly wasn't the most open of people. He prided himself on the ability to always keep his cool and never give up no matter what the odds. He didn't always succeed but he never went down without a fight.

But for the last fourteen days he felt he finally understood what it means to slip under the water and face the horrible inevitability.

Fiona had announced she and Nigel were engaged. They were planning to be wed in the spring, after which she would move in to his upscale apartment in downtown London. A year ago this information would have solved a great deal of Eddie's problems. He would have said good luck and farewell to the annoying Miss Bickerton and reveled in the luxury of finally having his own place again.

But it was no longer six months ago. And for the last few months Nigel had been bugging Eddie. He was no longer amused by his antics. And to this level-headed straight arrow the feeling was intolerable. After all Nigel, despite being an undeniable geek, was a pretty good guy. Fiona's life with him, while never exciting, would no doubt be secure and content. He would not have to worry about her, she would always be taken care of.

And besides… he hated the woman. Right?

Eddie leaned back into the couch and took another swig of his beer. He looked at the bottle as he swallowed. He had been drinking too much lately. Why the hell was he so out of sorts? It couldn't have anything to do with Pippin's fantasies. Ok, Fiona was cute… well, if he was honest, he would have to say she was sexy as hell… but so were a lot of ladies. It was nothing to get so bent out of shape about.

And their hatred ran deep. Since he walked into the flat and her life that day and embarrassed her while she and Nigel were being affectionate in the living room, she seemed to absolutely despise him. And the feeling was mutual… no that was not true. He never hated or despised her… sometimes she infuriated him, often irritated him and always surprised him… but it was never hate. Hate would have been easy. That would have made it simple to let her go. This was too hard.

Pippin certainly wasn't making it any easier. Apparently the constant influx of attractive young women into his water bed was no longer enough to occupy him, now he seemed intent on getting Eddie to admit something in regards to Fiona. He never gave him a moment's peace from the time he arrived at work until he left to go home. It had taken a few acts of sheer willpower not to bloody his friend's nose at times.

And that annoyed Eddie as well. Pippin shouldn't bee getting to him like this. Nigel shouldn't be getting to him like this. And Fiona… well, she always got to him, despite any effort he made to ignore her. Was this..? No, he wasn't going to say the words. He had been burned before. He was a dedicated cop married to his job. That was how he liked it, nice and simple. Any other path made things way too complicated… and painful.

"So what's it gonna be Eddie?"

The detective looked up to see his blonde roommate standing in front of him. She held two take-out menus in her hands. Thai in one, Indian in the other. She looked at her flatemate expectantly.

"Well?"

Eddie just stared at her. He hadn't even realized she was in the apartment. Since her engagement she was truly engaged… busy all the time and never home. When she was she had little time to cook, hence the constant take out food. For some reason Eddie found little pleasure in cooking as well lately.

Fiona sighed. She was hungry. "C'mon wanker, you have to make a choice eventually."

Eddie's eyes widened and he took another hit off his beer. Without even caring he pointed to one of the menus. Fiona, a concerned looks on her face, turned and walked off to call in the order.

Eddie peered out the front window of the flat. A choice… he had to make a choice. Nothing good ever came out of choices. He listened to Fiona place the order on the phone without hearing the words. What had he chosen? What path was he really on? Could a guy like him ever make the right choice?


	22. Trilogy of the Ring Part 3

Trilogy of the Ring Part 3

How did he get here?

Eddie Arlette was standing in a very ornate parlor of the very ornate Bickerton estate. He felt like a dog at a cat show, a common feeling for him ever since he arrived in London. But this was worse than all those other times. This was Fiona's engagement party.

How could such a tedious, miserable two months have gone so quickly? From Fiona's announcement that she and Nigel were hitching their collective wagons, to her running around like a maniac doing preparations, to all the dozens of annoying well-wishes constantly dropping by to ooh and ah over her ring. Those times seemed like they would never end. Now, here, with it all about to become official, with the bans about to be posted, he actually wished those times would return.

In his heart, in those rare moments of clarity, those few times he allowed himself to be honest, he would admit that he did not hate Fiona. Not even in the beginning, really. The truth was he had grown quite fond of her. And his heart ached at the thought of her leaving the flat. He remembered how sad he had been when she and Nigel almost moved to New York. But that was nothing compared to this. The thought of not coming home to her, to her insults, to her support, was a dreary proposition. Was it something more than friendship? He couldn't say. Not yet anyways. And now, it looked like not ever.

How did she get here?

Fiona Bickerton stood in the middle of the lovely red room of her father's house, looking over the sea of friends and family. All here for her. This should be one of the happiest moments of her life. So why was she so miserable?

Nerves. Cold feet. That was what people would tell her. Nigel assured her they would be very happy once they were settled, but she didn't know how much more of this ache she could take. It felt like she was losing something. And as much as she hated to admit it, she knew exactly what that ache was caused by. He was standing at the other end of the room, looking like he was trying to find the quickest way to escape.

Maybe she should go over to him, grab his hand, and lead him out the secret door in the basement she had discovered when she was a little girl. They could make their escape together.

Fiona sighed. What a stupid thought to have at her own engagement party. Leave it to Eddie to ruin even this event for her. That man was so infuriating. No one threw her off balance like he did. The funny thing was she hadn't even invited him. She knew he would hate it here and wanted to let him off the hook. But both Nigel and her father had sent him invites, and of course, like the pain in the bum he was, he showed up.

Fiona was, in general, a pretty level person. Despite what her flatmate might say, she rarely quarreled with anyone, and was usually kind and polite to those she met. But that all went out the window when it came to the detective. From the beginning something about him had put her on edge. She thought it was hatred for a while. But he was a good man, and Fiona could never hate a good person.

If she was going to be honest, it was something deeper than hate. She couldn't say what exactly. But if she hated him, this sorrow at leaving him made no sense. Actually it made no sense period. This was natural in life. She couldn't live with an annoying roommate forever. People got married, they had kids, careers, they made lives for themselves. They didn't pretend to be in school and live in a singles flat all their lives. What she was doing was good for her.

So why was she so damned sad?

She cried at night. Sometimes during the day. It wasn't nerves. It wasn't tears of joy. She hated to admit it, but she was terrified. Terrified of never seeing him again. Of the one person who made her feel… who made her feel. Feel anger, happiness, sorrow, hope, despair, irritation… it was weird but the only time she felt really alive when she was with him.

It was not love. It couldn't be. If Poppi hated Nigel, God only knows what he would say about Eddie. He was inappropriate in just about every way for her. Age difference, nationality, beliefs, social background, fashion sense… there was not one single thing they had in common except for that annoying ability to get under each others' skin. But to lose him….

The clinking of a glass brought her back to reality.

Eddie turned around as Mr. Bickerton, or as he would forever know him as thanks to Fiona, Poppi, clinked his glass to get the crowd's attention. He then started straight in on the world's longest-winded toast. Eddie rolled his eyes and turned to the food table, grabbing some innocuous looking morsel. It was spicier than he thought and it made him cough suddenly.

"Ah Detective Arlette!" Mr. Bickerton pointed to him as Eddie tried to swallow the over-spiced food. "Detective Arlette rents the flat from us and has befriended Fiona and Nigel. Detective, would you like to say something as well?"

The crowd looked at Eddie, who swallowed hard. Would he like to say something… why did it seem that question had a deeper meaning?

Fiona looked at the choking idiot. Leave it to Eddie to make a scene. Good lord, did he actually want to make a speech? No, he ate one of those curry things that always made her gag. And now he was on the spot. She should let him off the hook. But something inside told her to be quiet, that this could lead to something.

Eddie coughed a couple more times, and looked at the expectant partiers. Looks like he was stuck. A song started to play on the stereo. 'You Don't Know Me' by Ray Charles. As the words to the song hung in the air like stars he nodded and made his way over to the happy couple.

_You give your hand to me…_

_And you then you say hello…_

_And I can hardly speak…_

_My heart is beating so…_

_And anyone could tell…_

_You think you know me well…_

_But you don't know me…_

"I would like to say something…" Eddie said, as the crowd parted for him.

Fiona looked at him with an expression born of both hope and bewilderment while Nigel merely grinned and nodded.

_No you don't know the one_

_Who dreams of you at night_

_And longs to kiss your lips_

_And longs to hold you tight_

_To you I'm just a friend_

_That's all I've ever been_

_No you don't know me_

Eddie reached the couple and stood in front of Fiona. She lifted her head to gaze into his clear blue eyes, he lips parted slightly as if in expectation. Eddie struggled for words for a second.

_For I never knew_

_The art of making love_

_Though my heart aches_

_With love for you_

_Afraid and shy_

_I let my chance go by_

_The chance you might have loved me too_

Eddie held out his hand to Fiona who looked at it in surprise. "Congratulations." he said in a sad, quiet tone.

"What?" she asked just as quietly, the words completely lost on her.

Eddie smiled, the expression never reaching his eyes. "Congratulations on your engagement Fiona. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

With a bitter expression, unshed tears in her eyes, she took his hand. "Thank you." she replied with ice in her tone.

Eddie repeated his words to Nigel and shook his hand as well. Nigel gave him a goofy grin and thanked him for coming. Eddie turned and walked away as that moment frozen in time finally ended.

_You give your hand to me_

_And then you say goodbye_

_I watch you walk away_

_Beside the lucky guy_

_To never, never know_

_The one who loves you so_

_No you don't know me_

Eddie kept walking right out of the manor. It was impossible to stay here any longer. Those stupid appetizers… this stupid party… this whole stupid country… why did he always have to feel like he was being tested? Why was he always being put on the spot? He had done the right thing. So why did he feel like he had just ripped his own guts out?

Fiona watched her flatemate leave, true hatred in her heart for him. Stupid jerk… American wanker… why did he have to come here tonight?! He was no friend of hers! He was nothing to her! He could fall off the face of the earth tomorrow and it wouldn't have been soon enough! She didn't need his stupid wishes for happiness! She would be the happiest bride he had ever seen!

"Is something wrong Fiona?" Nigel asked her, a concerned look on his face.

"No…" she muttered, still watching Eddie leave. "I just hate this song."


	23. Advice

Advice

"I'm off duty Rudy!"

"Eddie! Eddie!" A portly middle-aged man ran after the annoyed police detective with what speed he could muster. Actually a pretty surprising amount of speed Eddie concluded. Rudy was much lighter on his feet than he looked.

Eddie stopped, knowing from past encounters that Rudy was as tenacious as the famous London bulldog. "What is it now Rudy?"

"It's my brother Fishie! He's in a real bind again!"

Eddie sighed. Fishie, the poster child for enforced sterilization. So much for a quiet evening at home. "What's he into now?"

"He's fallen in with some ring that is stealing every toupee in town!"

Eddie looked at Rudy in disbelief. "Is that a joke?"

"No, it's true! They want to corner the market on hairpieces and drive up the price!" Rudy rubbed his own bald noggin. "Eddie, this is an issue that is dear to my heart. You have to help me make Fishie see the light!"

Eddie rubbed his face in his hands. Was this a moment to laugh or cry? He honestly didn't know. "Rudy do you have any idea how ridiculous this sounds?" He looked up at his old friend. "Which means, of course, it must be true. This is London after all. Let's go find Fishie."

Rudy beamed at him. "I knew you were the man to help me Eddie!" As the two walked back to Rudy's car, the older man stopped and looked at his young friend. "So how is that bird you're living with? Lovely, yes… I should swing by sometime."

Eddie shrugged. "She's busy making wedding preparations."

Rudy stopped Eddie and pulled him into a great big bear hug. "Oh Eddie, congratulations mate! She's a lovely girl!"

"Rudy… Rudy…" Eddie gasped, choking from the unexpected embrace. He finally squirmed out of Rudy's grasp. "I'm not getting married, she is… to her boyfriend Nigel."

"Oh…" Rudy replied, a crestfallen look on his face. "I could have sworn… oh well, pass on my good wishes… to Fiona, right?"

"Yeah… Fiona." grunted Eddie, his mood turning sour. "Hey Rudy, maybe you can give me some advice for once."

"Anything Eddie!" the older man beamed.

"How do you know..? Well, you were married before, right?"

"Yes… the happiest years of my life."

Eddie nodded, hoping the mention of his deceased wife did not upset his friend. "How did you know she was..?"

"The one?" Rudy finished for him, a knowing smile on his face.

"Yeah…" muttered Eddie, flushing a little.

"Well… I knew it was for real when I asked a very handsome, stately, wise older gentlemen when he knew his wife was the one." Rudy smiled at Eddie, and winked. "Because no one asks that question unless they already know the answer." He turned and kept on walking to his car.

Eddie watched him go, a shocked look on his face. Sometimes this funny old guy surprised the hell out of him.


	24. Invite

Invite

"Where is the bloody thing..?! Oh hell!"

Fiona was rushing all over the flat looking for the guest list for her wedding. Between her family, Nigel's family, her friends and his co-workers it was looking to be a rather lavish affair. They had finally hammered out the guest list with just a month to go until the big event. And now she couldn't find it. She needed to get the stupid list to the stationary store so the invites could go out as scheduled.

"Looking for this?"

Fiona turned and saw the invitation list right in front of her face. Her flatmate Eddie was holding it while smiling at her. The smile he wore was different than the sarcastic one which usually graced his face. It was warm and friendly. Fiona stared at him for a moment. The sunlight from the window was behind him, and with that smile he looked positively angelic. It was one of the rare moments that stay with a person, an image that burns on their brain.

But like all moments it did not last. "Thanks." Fiona smiled back, a little uncomfortably as she took the list.

"No problem." Eddie's smile faded a bit as he turned to leave the flat.

Fiona watched him go, wishing with all her heart to make him stay, but finding no good reason to do so. It had been like this the last couple months. Eddie was rarely at the flat. He took extra hours at work, and hung around the pub. She told herself he was just sick of all the hustle and bustle with the wedding, but something inside her said it was something more.

There was a sadness about Eddie she had never seen before. She could easily tell, because she herself was so often sad these days. Many nights she cried herself to sleep after Nigel was snoring soundly. She couldn't say why. Or maybe the better way to put it was she did not want to say why.

She knew she was losing this life. This odd little life she had built in this flat. An annoying and inappropriate flatmate, squabbling animals, strange visitors and constant bickering… it was all going to be gone soon, replaced by her new life with her husband. If anyone asked she would say she had no regrets and was deliriously happy… a phrase she repeated almost like a mantra as of late. But part of her felt… something. Something sad.

Was it possible that was how he felt too? Was the sadness she sensed in him regret over his life changing… of her disappearing from his life? Could that even be possible though? They were, after all, hated enemies from the start.

"Eddie, wait!" she cried. She could not just watch him go again.

The American turned and regarded her with those icy blue eyes. "Yeah?"

"Um… you know I'm getting married next month, right?" It was a stupid question and she groaned inwardly.

Eddie met the obvious statement with good humor. "I did hear something to that effect."

"Well… uh… you are planning to attend… aren't you?"

Eddie turned his gaze away from her uncomfortably. "Well, I'd like to Fiona, but I'm on duty that day."

Fiona looked at him puzzled. "But Inspector Pippin has said he and Audrey will be there!"

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, they will be… I'm actually picking up an extra shift that day for a friend… sorry, when I agreed to help him out I forgot what the date was."

"Oh…" she replied, a tinge of disappointment in her voice. "Well, that's fine…"

Eddie looked at her again. "Well, it'll be one less plate of food you'll have to pay for."

Fiona smiled back and laughed. "Right. More like three or four plates knowing you."

Eddie laughed as well. "Thanks for understanding Blondie… I'll see you later."

"Off to work?" she asked biting her lip nervously. "You're home even less than you used to be lately."

"Yeah, well, crime doesn't take a holiday." He turned back again and looked at her, a strange expression on his face. "I guess I'll see you when I see you."

Fiona nodded and forced another smile. "Yeah. Not if I see you first." She watched him turn and walk out of the flat. The place never seemed as empty as it did at that moment.


	25. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving

She had to admit, this dinner was certainly a pretty one to look at. The colors were arranged beautifully, and really gave one the feeling that autumn was in its peak. She would have been content to simply stare at it.

Fiona had never been sure what Thanksgiving was all about. Unlike Christmas or Easter it was one of those American only holidays. Some people in the UK celebrated it in some form or another, but not in her house. It had connections to the American colonies which left a bad taste in her history-minded father's mouth… he was still trying to get over the loss of India. They had taught about it in school, but unlike her father history bored Fiona and she must have slept through that class.

But this year was different. This year she was determined to celebrate this holiday. She remembered Eddie being very lonely last year on this day. At the time she did not know why, but then realized he was homesick. She remembered her own fear at leaving London for New York and how supportive he had been. Maybe this was her way of making it up to him.

Or maybe it was something more. Things had been so awkward between them as of late. That had troubled Fiona. Despite her avowed hatred of her flatemate, deep down she cared about him. Whatever happened the idea of losing him from her life was an unpleasant one. They needed to talk things through.

So Fiona, dedicated vegan, had actually cooked a turkey. With stuffing, potatoes and all the trimmings. She felt a little guilty, but she wanted to do something nice for Eddie. Just this one time, she could put aside her principles. She would not eat it, of course, but there were more than enough vegan friendly sides for her. Fiona grinned a little as she thought of Eddie's surprise when he got home.

But the usual time of his arrival came and went. And an hour after that. And then another. Soon it was almost midnight, and no word from Eddie. Fiona felt something on her cheek. She put her hand up and rubbed her smooth skin. Tears. She was crying. Crying over this stupid American idiot.

The dinner she had spent so much time preparing was now ruined, cold and untouched on the table for hours. But she didn't even notice it. All she noticed was the agonizingly slow movement if the clock. Another minute passed. And another.

Why hadn't he called? Usually he would if he was going to be this late. Had something happened to him? He was a policeman after all. Had one of his assignments gone horribly wrong? Oh God… was he..?

That though was interrupted by the sound of his key in the door. Fiona made no move, but continued to sit in the now dark dining room as she heard Eddie and his partner enter.

"Dude… that was one hell of a night."

"Yeah… I didn't think it would take that long to get the goods on that guy…" She heard the light fabric of his sportscoat rustle. "Man, it's after midnight."

"See you bright and early tomorrow mate."

"Yeah."

The front door started to shut, but she heard it open again. "Oh right, happy gratitude day, or whatever it is."

Eddie laughed at that. "Yeah, thanks for the turkey burger. Real funny Pippin."

"Where the missus?"

"Asleep I bet. Which is where I'm heading. Good night man."

"Night."

The door shut and she heard Eddie walk into his bedroom and shut the door. Fiona waited a while before standing and cleaning up the Thanksgiving Dinner he would never know about, her tears staining the fine linen table cloth her grandmother had willed her.


	26. Stakeout

Stakeout

"Every single stinking time…" Eddie muttered to himself as he woke up to find Pippin sleeping on his shoulder again. It was their little tradition when on stakeout in the car for this to happen. A little tradition that made him want to gouge his own eyes out.

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty! A little personal space if you don't mind."

His British partner with his long flowing hair groaned a little and then sat up. "Hey dude." He muttered sleepily. Pippin yawned and turned to regard his less than pleased friend. "Anything?"

"Nah. Looks like another wasted night."

Pippin sat up in his seat and adjusted his fine Italian suit. "You didn't try anything while I was asleep did you?"

"Other than trying to stop myself from strangling you every time your head wound up on my shoulder, no." replied Eddie, annoyed. He hated when these tips didn't pan out.

"Oh." Pippin's tone was a little disappointed. "Well, we might as well report in, if this was going to happen it would have already."

"Yeah… I hope Johnson lets us head home. I need a shower." Eddie looked at Pippin with a wry smile. "Badly."

"You love every minute of it and you know it." Pippin started the car and pulled off. "Not so sure I'm all that anxious to head home, though."

"Oh yeah? Slow night at the swinger's club?"

"Perish the thought mate! No, Audrey has been acting a little strange."

Eddie chuckled. "So what else is new?"

"Well, apparently, she's getting a little concerned about her clock, if you know what I mean."

Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed to the heavens. "No, I don't know what you mean, and I really think I don't wanna know."

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, you know mate, the old biological clock."

"Good God, are the two of you actually considering reproducing?"

Pippin shrugged. "It's come up. Not directly per se, but little hints here and there. Parents magazines, toy catalogs… and when we've been having sex lately she likes me to…"

"You know what, I get the idea man!" broke in Eddie, really not wanting to board this train of thought.

"As a man of the world, gifted with the company of thousands of beautiful, free-spirited Londoners, my first impulse is to run screaming for my gentleman's club. But I suppose I'm not getting any younger. And what a shame it would be for these lovely Pippin genes to not be passed on for the betterment of ladies in future generations."

"Yeah, that would be a real tragedy…" mumbled Eddie, the sarcasm thick in his voice.

Pippin turned to regard his partner. "What about you dude? Have you ever thought about creating your own little legacy?"

Eddie turned and gave his friend a withering look. "I think I have my hands full with you."

"That's sweet dude." Pippin smiled at him. "I suppose whatever else we'll always have each other. I look forward to our old age together when we can sit in our rockers and reminisce about my various sexual conquests. The nurses at the retirement home will give us our rub-down as we sip prune juice like old friends do. You know…"

"Hey Pippin, pull over when you get to that bridge. I wanna throw myself off of it."

Pippin grinned and continued to regale his horrified friend about their golden years together. Eddie stopped listening to him, but could not get the tick tock sound out of his head. Time was a funny thing, he mused. It seemed just when you had all the time in the world it runs out on you. Just when you got used to your life some twist of fate occurs which changes it forever. And there was no way to stop it.

'_Tick-tock…_' he thought to himself, the familiar sadness returning.


	27. The Christmas Gift Part 1

The Christmas Gift Part One

"It's so warm this year, isn't it Fiona? Maybe there really is something to this global warming…"

Fiona smiled at her friend Millie. "Yeah, I think you're right… still it makes it a little easier to get out shopping though."

Millie laughed and nodded her head. "That it does!"

Fiona laughed too, more out of the joy she felt than anything else. Getting out Christmas shopping with her friend was just what she needed. Her life had been so stressful lately with all the clamor of getting her wedding in order and her strained home life that she could not remember the last time she just laughed and had a good time.

The wedding was only two weeks away now. It would take place the Friday after New Years. It seemed like so much had to be done, but Fiona was having a hard time getting it done. She just could not seem to keep her mind on it. Were it not for her mother and good friends like Millie nothing would have been accomplished.

But today she did not care about that. For just this one day she was going to focus on her favorite time of year and her favorite activity during that time of year… finding the perfect gift for all the people in her life. She just loved giving presents, even more than she loved getting them. And she did not care about the price, it was more important for her to find that special little item which would make someone she cared about smile.

"Well Fee, I think you've gotten something for everyone… except Nigel and the flatmate who shall remain nameless per your instructions. If you're even going to buy him something." Millie, never Eddie's biggest fan to begin with, was especially put out with him since the Thanksgiving fiasco. 'American idiot' had become a favorite saying of hers.

Fiona's smile faded. She had been able to successfully avoid thinking of that man all day. But as much as she did not want to think about him, it was unthinkable to not get him something. Last year a non-stop, one-way flight to New York (or better yet Antarctica) would have been her first thought. Come to think of it that did not seem like such a bad notion now.

"I have Nigel's gift, it's been picked out forever." replied Fiona. "As for the other… ugh, he's impossible to buy for."

"Hmm… let's see. New haircut, new wardrobe, new flat, a backbone…" Millie counted off on her fingers. "It seems to me he's in need of a lot of things Fiona!"

Fiona laughed at that. "Well, some deficiencies may be beyond help, but…" She stopped at she saw something in one of the windows. There it was. Simple, yet perfect. It would be the perfect gift for Eddie. "How about that?" She said softly to her friend.

Millie looked at the item. "That? Um, I guess… but it's not much of a gift. Not that he deserves much of anything…"

Fiona smiled to herself. She didn't expect Millie to understand. This gift would just be a cheap trinket to anyone but Eddie. But she knew he would understand it. "No he doesn't rate much I suppose… so this is what he's getting."

Millie looked at her friend still staring intently at her would-be purchase. "You all right Fiona?"

She nodded and smiled again. "Yeah. Never better."


	28. The Christmas Gift Part 2

The Christmas Gift Part Two

"Why do you drag me here every year? You know I can't stand Christmas shopping!"

"I know mate." replied Pippin, his tone completely unconcerned with his partner's outbursts as always. He calmly continued his perusal of the various merchants' windows. "But I need your help picking out gifts for people."

"Why? You always take pot-shots at my horrible taste and fashion!"

"I know. That's why you're the perfect shopping partner dude. If you say yes, I'll know it's a no, and vice versa. I can't go wrong as long as I do the opposite of whatever you say."

"Nice…" grinned Eddie wryly. "It's good to know I'm good for something."

"My pleasure dude… hey! That takes care of your gift this year! Merry-merry and all that my friend!"

Eddie rolled his eyes at his partner. "Gee, thanks."

"Just kidding Eddie. I have my eye on a classic, vintage, 1978 porn movie that I think will be right up your alley…"

Eddie held up his hands to stop Monty. "You know what, I think I'll stick with the back-handed compliment, but thanks for thinking of me."

"Not at all dude, not at all… hey, what do you think of this for my mother?" He pointed to a sequined, low-cut dress slit up the side halfway to inappropriate.

Eddie frowned in disgust. "It's cheap, tasteless and totally lacking in any kind of good sense or morality."

Pippin smiled and snapped his fingers. "And we have a winner! Many thanks mate!" He left his friend to rush into the store and snap up the disturbing dress.

Eddie shook his head as he watched him rush off, and thought this was the perfect time to make his escape. Christmas shopping. Hell on earth. God he hated this holiday. Just an excuse for spendthrifts to go out and spend even more. All kinds of hustle and bustle which seemed to exist solely to kill his buzz. He couldn't wait for the day after New Years when the world would get back to normal.

Except not this year, he realized. The hell would be extended a few days to allow for Nigel and Fiona's wedding. He wouldn't be attending, of course, but it was still there, like a great big pothole at the end of Holiday Road.

This year he just had to get to the day after the wedding. Once that was over it would be like having a tooth pulled. It would hurt, but that dull ache he was feeling would finally be gone. He could put this miserable chapter of his life behind him and move on. He would be blissfully alone once again. Just how he liked it.

'_Yeah, right…_' Eddie thought to himself, bitterly. '_Just how I like it_.'

Maybe he should get some of his own shopping done. Not that he had much of it. Pippin, a few other friends at work. Nigel. And Fiona too. He should probably get them some kind of 'couple gift' in honor of their wedding, but what? His partner was right, he really sucked at this.

Then he saw it. Such a simple little thing. The type of gift everyone else would shrug at. But Fiona would get it. She would appreciate this one.

But Nigel probably would not… maybe he should get something for the two of them. A lifetime supply of kaopectate perhaps, for Nigel's endless 'loo' visits. But no… this was something he had to get her. He could get Nigel something else. He would never see Fiona again after the wedding. She had to have this, simple though it may be.

With that he headed into the shop.


	29. The Christmas Gift Part 3

The Christmas Gift Part Three

It was a White Christmas. The weather in London had cooperated in creating that sought after snow just in time for the holiest night of the year. Though Mother Nature may have gone a little overboard with the foot of snow covering the ground. Still it really felt like the holidays now, and that made Fiona Bickerton smile.

She curled up by the tree with a hot tea, enjoying the beautiful sight of falling snowflakes just outside the window of the flat. It was one of those peaceful moments she loved but experienced so rarely in her busy life. She laid back against the soft pillows of her couch and smiled, enjoying this lovely moment. Nothing could spoil it, not even the entrance of her annoying flatmate Eddie Arlette.

"Wow. Real Norman Rockwell moment you got going on here blondie." Despite his joking, his tone was friendly and his smile sincere as he took in the scene before him.

"That must make you feel right at home. Well then, why don't you sit down and join me?" She turned and smiled at him, seeing the wrapped package he held in his hands. "Is that to put under the tree?"

Eddie shook his head. "No, I was hoping you would open this tonight. I have a present for Nigel too when he gets here."

Fiona chuckled, her tone happy. "He hates to drive in the snow. I doubt I'll be seeing him tonight. But I usually open gifts on Christmas morning. Did your family open them the night before?"

Eddie sat down next to her on the couch, nervously fiddling with the present. Fiona laid her head back against the couch again and smiled fondly at him, amused at his almost childlike anxiety. This was a new side of him.

"We opened presents in the morning. My mom and me, I mean. But I'll be on duty tomorrow, so I thought…"

"On duty? On Christmas?" Fiona asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Us bachelors usually take the shifts so the fathers can be with their families. So anyway, I thought maybe you'd want to open this tonight."

Fiona smiled at him again. "All right. Oh! I have something for you too!" She jumped off the couch and quickly ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"Just don't expect much!" Eddie yelled after her. "It's not like I'd spend much money on the bane of my existence!"

Fiona came back down holding her own package. "Oh yeah?" she laughed, not at all offended. "Then maybe you got me a heating pad for this pain in my ass I've had for two years now."

Eddie smiled wryly at her. "Maybe." He held out the small wrapped box to Fiona. She handed him one about the same size, though much better wrapped.

She smiled in delight at the gift in her hand and then looked up at him. "Together?"

Eddie chuckled at her enthusiasm, she was like a little kid when she got a present. "Sure."

They ripped off the paper from the gifts, surprisingly Fiona was much faster at it than Eddie. He stopped opening his as he saw the wide-eyed stare she gave his present. She pulled a nicely made Christmas tree ornament out of the box. It was clear, handmade glass with a small skyline of New York in the middle. Welcome to the Big Apple was written in green and red on the outside of the ornament.

Eddie thought her surprised expression meant she was disappointed with it. "I told you it wasn't much." he muttered quietly. "I just know you and Nigel still are thinking about moving to New York eventually, and I just wanted you to know that… that New York… would really… like you." He finished the last very softly, almost under his breath. His face turned red as he thought what a lame gift this really was.

"Eddie, I…" her eyes were a little glossy as she looked at him staring abashed at the floor. "I don't know what to say except… please open my gift now."

"Yeah, okay. Sorry." Thinking how Pippin was dead on about his poor gift-giving skills, Eddie finished opening his own package. And pulled out a near identical ornament except for two important differences. This one had the London skyline and said welcome to that city on its side, painted in the same style as the one he gave Fiona. Eddie looked up at her in surprise.

"I guess great minds and all that." She said, wiping a small tear from her eye. "I got you that so you know that London… that I think… it really is your… home."

Eddie smiled at the ornament in his hand. "You really think that?' he asked with a pleased grin.

"Yeah." Fiona laughed a little as she caught another stray tear. She held up her own new ornament. "Do you really think I could find a home like that in New York?"

Eddie nodded, still smiling. "Oh yeah. Definitely."

Fiona gestured to the tree. "We should hang them up."

Eddie followed her to the once hated tree that he was now strangely growing fond of and hung his ornament besides hers with care. They stepped back and enjoyed the new additions to their tree, twinkling in the lamplight and reflecting the falling snow on their clear surfaces. They both smiled and looked at each other.

"Merry Christmas Eddie."

"You too Fiona."

Fiona embraced him warmly and let out a soft sigh as she felt his strong arms envelop her as well. She relished the nice feeling the hug was giving her for a moment, and then looked up at him staring down at her, a fond expression on his handsome face. She lifted her head a little as he bent down to meet her. Fiona closed her eyes as their lips almost touched…

But not. At that moment the front door to the flat opened loudly, causing them to jump apart. Nigel, with his usual impeccable timing was dusting himself off in the entryway. He turned the corner to see Eddie and Fiona standing at opposite sides of the room, their faces red.

"Oh petal! You outdid yourself this year! Oh Eddie, Merry Christmas!"

Eddie grinned ruefully and nodded. "Merry Christmas Nigel."

Fiona crossed her arms over her chest and walked up to her fiancée. "I didn't think you'd come, what with the snow and all."

"Oh, I took a taxi… of course I'll have to spend the night. Hope you don't mind!"

Fiona forced a smile to her face. "No, of course not."

"This tree is even better then last year!" proclaimed the oblivious Nigel, his hands on his hips as he stared in delight at it. "The ornaments, the lights, it makes me feel so..! So..!" He shook his head, and clenched his fists trying to think of the word. Then inspiration struck him. "Loo!" With that he rushed off to the bathroom without another word.

Eddie laughed mirthlessly. "That was poetic." He turned to walk into his bedroom. "Well, I better hit the hay. Have a nice holiday blondie."

"Eddie…" She stopped herself, and then nodded. "You too." As she watched him walk off, the words escaped involuntarily from her mouth. "Um, Eddie..?"

"Yeah?" he turned back and looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Fiona looked down at the floor in a similar way he had done earlier. "You know the Friday after New Year is my wedding, right?"

Eddie looked away from her. "Yeah."

"I know you have to work, but… I would really appreciate it if you could find some way to come."

He turned and looked at her again, his surprised eyes taking in her pleading ones. For a moment he could only stare at her, completely at a loss of why she was asking this of him, or how to respond to it. He heard the toilet flush, announcing Nigel's imminent return.

"I'll try." he quickly replied before retreating into his room. Fiona watched his door shut with a longing expression.


	30. Shotgun Wedding

Shotgun Wedding

The day had finally arrived. The day of Fiona's wedding to Nigel. After all the running about, all the endless preparations and emotional roller coasters the day was finally here. The day she would be joined to her long-time boyfriend eternally and inextricably.

So far that day had been a blur to Fiona. Waking up, putting on her beautiful wedding gown, the drive to the church, waiting in the entryway for the ceremony to begin… she could remember none of it. It felt as if it all happened to someone else, or was a TV show she was watching in muted fast forward. None of it seemed real, or at least none of it seemed like it was happening to her. And now, before she even knew what was happening, here she was at the altar, standing next to her beloved, preparing to say those two words which would change her life forever.

Fiona could barely hear the priest as he read out all those famous lines she had heard repeated again and again since she was a little girl. A little girl dreaming of one day having her turn in the very spot she was in right now. She had seen so many others in her place. Could all of them have felt the confusion and fear she felt right now? Was this the way it was for all brides?

The priest was speaking to Nigel now. Asking him a question. THE question. It would be her turn next. For this brief moment when the spotlight had not been on her, she risked a small glance at the dearly beloved gathered here today.

She saw her parents and Nigel's as well, all looking quite happy… perhaps even a bit relieved. She saw her old friends from school and her new friends from work. She saw the partners of Nigel's firm, and his buddies from his university days. There was even that annoying female ex-flatmate of his, crying into her handkerchief. And a few new faces, acquaintances she had made from her own annoying flatmate, Inpsector Pippin and Audrey, Rudy and his strange brother Fishie.

But no Eddie. After her request on Christmas Eve that he attend, he had promised to, though he still had to do a half shift before the ceremony. Since that time he had been conspicuously absent from the flat. Fiona had not seen him in days, though she suspected Pippin had taken him in. The flat had been absolutely insane with preparations, something Eddie never liked.

So where was he now? Probably stuck in traffic somewhere she mused. That would be just like him to bungle him way into some misadventure and ruin the whole thing… wait, ruin? '_Ruin what?_' she asked herself. Exactly what was it he had to do? What was it she wanted him to do?

Further reflection was impossible now, for the steely eyed gaze of the holy man had now turned on her. This was it. Zero hour. It had all been leading up to this. No more delays, no more time to think about it. The moment was finally here. What was he asking her? Do you take what man? Something about sickness? Being poor? What was the question again? Her mind had gone completely blank. She looked at Nigel who just stared at her with that silly grin on his face. But wait, his lip was trembling. His lip never trembled! Was he nervous too? What had he said? What was she supposed to say?!

The dreadful silence was interrupted by the ring of a cell phone. Playing Rick James' 'Superfreak' as a ring tone. All eyes turned to stare at the offending mobile device, and the venerable old priest harrumphed in annoyance.

"I'm so sorry, everyone, just let me… oh." Inspector Pippin was standing up looking at his phone, an embarrassed blush changing to a worried pallor. "Please excuse me." He turned to walk out of the church, his pace fast.

Fiona started to breath hard. Something was happening. "Inspector!" she cried as she sailed down off the dais, ignoring the startled gasps of the guests.

Pippin turned back and regarded her as she ran up to him, holding the hem of her gown off the marble floor. "I'm sorry Miss, I have to leave. Accept my apologies."

Fiona was gasping, more out of concern than fatigue. "What is it? Please tell me!" she pleaded with him.

Pippin stared at her for just a second, before sighing and telling her the awful truth. "He's been shot."

"Petal?" Nigel had followed her down and called to her from the middle of the aisle. "Petal, what is it?"

Fiona did not hear him. She grabbed Pippin by the arm, tears falling from her eyes. Her breathing ceased to come out in gasps and instead was even and weak. "Take me to him now." Her tone left no room for argument.

Pippin nodded, and with a sympathetic look at a befuddled Nigel, escorted her out of the church under the stunned gaze of the confused onlookers.


	31. Bedside

Bedside

He was going to be okay. Fiona closed her eyes as that wonderful thought rushed over her. Those were the words it seemed she had been waiting an eternity to hear. For what had seemed like weeks she had been sitting in those ugly, uncomfortable chairs outside the IC unit. She had begun to think she would sit there the rest of her life.

The truth was it was only overnight, but when you're worried about someone and not getting many answers it can seem like so much longer. That grim silence which seems impossible to break just warps your whole perspective.

But Eddie was fine. He should be out of the intensive care unit within the day, and home within another few. There should be no permanent damage.

'_Until I get a hold of him_.' Fiona thought to herself with a wry smile. _'I'll kill him for making me worry like this!_'

The nurse who had delivered the news was smiling as she watched Pippin hug Fiona. It was always a relief to be able to deliver such good tidings as this.

"I was never worried, you know Miss." Pippin smiled at her with a shake of his long, flowing hair. "He's just too ornery to die."

"Yeah, he just never knows when to quit, huh?" grinned Fiona, feeling more relief than she ever had before.

"Inspector?" they were interrupted by the approach of that overly endowed secretary from Eddie's office. Fiona scowled at her as she tried to remember her name.

"Oh Carol!" Pippin released himself from Fiona and greeted the lovely young woman. He gave her a full report on Eddie's condition to deliver to the superintendent. Nathaniel Johnson had been here earlier but urgent business had called him away.

Fiona bit her nails as she watched the heartfelt relief on Carol's face. It was all she could do not to stick out her tongue at the woman. For reasons she had never understood, she had always disliked her.

"Petal? What is it? Have we received some news?" Fiona was brought out of her reverie by the approach of Nigel. Since he had followed her here from the wedding ceremony he had stayed by her side without asking any questions. Although with quite a few loo visits.

"He's going to be okay Nigel! Eddie is going to be okay!"

Nigel smiled his goofy smile at her. "That's wonderful news petal!"

Fiona hugged him quickly and stepped back to look at him. Nigel had been so wonderful through all of this, and after she had treated him so poorly back at the church. She owed him so much. "Nigel, as soon as Eddie is well, we'll continue with the service. I'm so sorry, I ran out, but…"

Nigel's smile faded and he shook his head. "No Fiona. I don't think that's a good idea."

Fiona's brow furrowed in confusion. "What? But why not?"

"It hit me at the church petal. And not when you ran out. When the minister was saying all those same, old things. Those same, tired things they say at every wedding ceremony. I was thinking that those words were just perfect for us."

"Perfect?" asked Fiona, her puzzlement growing.

"It's always the same, old thing with us too. Everyday is just like that for us. I guess that's natural, though, right? But the thing is, shouldn't you want it to be like that? Shouldn't you look forward to sharing all those same, old days with someone?"

Fiona looked down sadly. "You don't look forward to sharing them with me?"

Nigel smiled and lifted her chin with his finger. "I love you more now than I ever did petal. But that's the thing. It's just love now. We never argue anymore, we agree on everything, we love to gang up and tease Eddie." He chuckled slightly. "I can't remember the last time you insulted me like you do him."

Fiona shook in her in amused bewilderment. "You want me to insult you?"

Nigel shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe the better way to put it is that I want someone whose eyes will turn to me the moment I enter the room. Someone who finds something to get annoyed at me with just so they can enjoy getting a rise out of me. Someone who runs out of a church in a panic when I've been hurt."

"Nigel, I want to do all those things with you!"

"But you can't." Nigel rubbed her shoulders consolingly. "And I don't think I can do those things for you either. We're friends Fiona. For life I might add. That's something you'll never have to worry about. But I'm not the one for you anymore than you're the one for me."

"It would be so much easier!" cried Fiona, as the tears came to her eyes. "Everything is always so much easier with you!"

Nigel grinned again and shook his head. "I think I've had enough of easier for a while petal. Maybe there's an annoying flatmate out there for me too."

"But we hate each other! How could I ever think of being with a man like that when I have you! I hate him! I hate him so much!"

Nigel nodded, and laughed. "Yes, watching you two hate each other was always so amusing. I never knew what you would do next. You would go to greater and greater lengths to top each other. Sometimes I think the two of you even forgot I was there! I wasn't really worried until I realized you had tripped across that thin line."

"A thin line?"

"You know. That thin line between moments of hate and moments of love. I'm not sure when it happened exactly. But when I realized it did, I proposed. That was wrong of me petal. I had been planning on ending it. But I was scared. Scared of no longer hiding in this relationship and going out and living my own life. But after this, I don't think either of us can afford to hide any longer."

"Nigel…"

"You need to tell Eddie." He continued. "You need to tell him how you really feel. No more pranks, no more throwing things or screaming 'I hate you!'. Well, at least a little less of all that anyway." He finished with his lopsided smile.

"Nigel… I don't know if I can… he was just shot… what if..?"

Nigel nodded, the smile disappearing from his face. "There is that. It would be very hard for you being with a man who faces danger everyday. But I think it's been harder trying to deny it, hasn't it?"

"Yes…" whispered Fiona, her eyes closing as she felt the familiar fear enter her heart. "What should I do Nigel?"

"I don't know petal. Yesterday I was about to get married and now I suddenly have my whole life to figure out. We both do. But I can't give you the answers that you need. Only he can."

Fiona smiled at the man she almost married. "You deserve so much better than this."

Nigel shook his head, his brown eyes full of a life she had not seen in a long time. "I wouldn't change a single second of it." He hugged her tight and kissed her head. "I'm going to head home and get some rest. Let me know how things turn out." And with a whirl of his topcoat, he was gone down the hall.

Fiona watched him go. She was not losing Nigel… she knew he would always be there. She was ending this part of her life. She looked at the nurse come out of the ICU and announce that Eddie could have visitors within an hour.

Fiona closed her eyes and smiled. Once more unto the breech…


	32. Start

Start

It had not been a great start to the New Year for Eddie Arlette.

He had been getting ready to end his shift and get a move on to Fiona's wedding to Nigel when PC Loomis had asked for his assistance in finishing a report on a recent drug bust. Since Eddie had been an integral part of the mission, he felt obligated to help his subordinate, though he was growing increasingly nervous about being late to the wedding.

Eddie hadn't been sure why he was so intent on getting to the ceremony in time. In the weeks leading up to this day he had tried his best to get out of being at the wedding, but since Christmas when Fiona had asked him to be there, he had desperately rearranged his schedule so he could grant her request.

The problem was this meant his mind, usually so focused and alert, was not where it was supposed to be. He had started the day dumping his coffee on Johnson's desk, and then tripping over a vacuum wire right in front of Carol, or Miss Moneypenny as he was so fond of calling her.

But the biggest mistake was his gun. Eddie was a stickler for safety, but with the wedding on his mind, and Loomis coming in at the wrong moment to ask for help as he was removing his holster, he had forgotten to disarm and put the safety on his pistol. This allowed a comical scene to set off a situation which could have ended much worse than it did.

PC Martens came in to confer with Loomis, but in his haste he knocked the door of the office into Loomis' nose, who flew back into Eddie who was bending down looking through a drawer for some files. Loomis banged into Eddie's posterior, sending him staggering towards a water cooler which he used to brace himself. However, as his holster had been loosened and his gun armed, his weapon fired a shot into his abdomen. Luckily it missed his vital organs, but it did enough damage to cause shock and blood loss.

Eddie had passed out from the shock and was taken to the nearest hospital. He had woken up later in the day just in time for a lecture from both Fiona and Johnson, as well as funny comments from Rudy and Pippin. By the time visiting hours were done he was exhausted.

"I don't know how you could be so stupid…" muttered Fiona, the last visitor to leave. "Aren't you policeman trained how to care for your guns?"

"For the last time blondie, yes we are!" Eddie grunted as pain shot though his stomach. It was getting old having to go through this again and again.

Fiona saw his discomfort, and dropped it, though she was obviously still very upset with him. "Well, you'll be able to be released tomorrow. I suppose I'll have to pick you up and bring you back home to the flat."

"Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?" groused Eddie, not looking forward to witnessing Fiona and Nigel's wedded bliss.

Fiona's face reddened for a moment, before she busied herself with fixing his pillows. "We called off the wedding."

"You what?!" Eddie stopped her for a moment and looked her in the eyes. "Why?" he asked softly.

Fiona tried to avoid his gaze, but looked back at him and sighed. "We just felt it was for the best. And no comments, or I'll add an enema treatment to your chart!"

Eddie sunk back into his pillows and started fiddling nervously with his sheets. "I'm sorry Fiona."

"It's ok." She replied, walking over to the window and looking out. "It was Nigel's idea, really."

"It was?" Eddie asked her, surprised.

"Yeah. But I know it was the right thing to do. I'll always be so grateful to him. Though I should have done it myself earlier…" her voice trailed off as she ran her finger along the window sill, aimlessly. Her demeanor became very businesslike as she turned back to Eddie. "All right then, I'll be back tomorrow to bring you home. I suppose I'll have to wait on you, but don't make too many demands, or I'll Nurse Ratchet your sorry behind."

Eddie smiled and chuckled. "You'll do that anyway. Something tells me I'd be better off here."

"They want you out of here. I know that feeling all too well." She grinned and made to leave for the night, but then turned back to look at him with a serious expression. "Eddie…"

"Yeah?"

"I… I'm glad you're all right. I don't know what I'd do if you…"

Eddie looked at her in shock, even more surprised at the tears forming in her beautiful eyes. "Fiona…"

She wiped the tears away quickly and glared at him. "Do it again and I'll shoot you myself!" And with that she was gone.

Eddie smiled as she stormed out, her harsh words like a sweet melody to him. He could have died, but here he was alive and things seemed to looking up for him. He lay back in his pillows, sorry for the worry he had caused but determined to make it up to her.


	33. Time

Time

Eddie put his key in the door to the flat he shared with Fiona and opened it. He walked inside, tired, but happy. He and Pippin had solved a very complicated extortion case today, one which had even Superintendent Johnson stumped. It had taken long hours, but seeing the look on Nathaniel's face had made it worth the trouble. A mixture of shock and envy with perhaps even a little admiration thrown in. Very unusual for his meticulous, intelligent and very difficult to please boss.

As Eddie walked into the living room he saw Fiona standing in the middle of the room with a glare on her face. He had been about to happily greet her, but paused as he knew that look meant trouble.

"What's up?" he finally asked with one of his disarming grins.

"You've been enjoying yourself." The blonde replied with an acidic tone. His attempts at jocularity were not well received.

"I called you and told you I'd be late. It was a tough case."

"Tough case? Oh yes, I'm sure. One of Inspector Pippin's 'emergencies' at his gentlemen's club I'll bet!"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Blondie!"

"It's three in the morning Eddie!"

The detective looked at his watch. Damn. The night had really gotten away from him. His deal with Fiona was that he would call to say he would be late but would call again if late turned into all night. Now he understood why she was upset. It had been hours since he called and his cell had run out of juice. She hadn't been able to reach him.

"Sorry…" Eddie mumbled, feeling ashamed of himself and guilty over causing her worry. "I lost track of time."

"Where the hell have you been?!" Fiona cried, tears forming in her eyes as the anxiety she had felt all night finally broke. "I stayed up late to eat with you! I had a terrible day and I thought… I was afraid… damn it Eddie!" The tears flowed down her cheeks as her fear finally came fully to the surface.

Eddie felt terrible. He knew how tough it was on her that he was a cop. And he certainly didn't make it easy. "I am really am sorry." He soothed her, with great sincerity as he embraced his girl.

"No I am." Fiona sobbed into his shoulder. "I know what you do is important. The last thing you need is me making your life miserable."

Eddie lifted up her tear-stained face and smiled down at her reassuringly. "You don't make my life miserable. Far from it. When I come home and see you… whether you're smiling or yelling, you always look so beautiful. No matter how tough my day was that always makes it worth it."

Fiona eyes lit up at him and she smiled prettily through her tears. "Really?" she asked, her tone somewhat girlish and hopeful.

"Oh yeah." Eddie grinned widely. He leaned his head down and kissed her softly on her lips. "I'll never forget to call again." He stated as the kiss broke apart. "I promise."

Fiona giggled and wiped her eyes before kissing him back. "Don't make promises you can't keep wanker."

Eddie ran his hands through her luxurious hair. "I'll keep it. But I am sorry I worried you." His grin turned just slightly wicked. "You can even punish me if you want."

"Hmmm." Fiona winked at him. "That brings some interesting thoughts to mind." She backed him up against the couch, pushing him down on the cushions before jumping on top of him. Her lips met his in a much more fiery kiss than the one they had enjoyed just a moment before. Fiona's body came alive against Eddie's as their passion increased.

Eddie took her in his arms, smiling happily into the kiss.

It had been a strange six months. Since Fiona had nursed him back to health after his accident, their relationship had changed. The fear and awkwardness they had sometimes felt had disappeared and been replaced by a strange sort of joy, one neither had ever experienced before. It had not taken long after that for the girl he had once claimed to hate to transform into the one he truly loved. And as the two were now being completely honest, they had both admitted that the line between hate and love was actually much thinner than it would seem. They had been in love with each other from the beginning. They just didn't know how to deal with it, so hate, in a strange way, became easier than love.

But all that was past now. Since he and Fiona had admitted their true feelings, he was constantly amazed by how affectionate and playful she could be. It was a new side to her, one he had only glimpsed at before. She was not naturally reserved and icy. Being in love allowed her to express her more youthful, feminine side. And it made him love her all the more. He loved the feel of her luscious body next to his, of her full lips against his own, and of course, the phenomenal pleasure they both experienced. He had never had this in his life and now he wondered how he had ever lived without it. Without her.

Fiona was blissfully happy as well. Of course Eddie was a challenge in ways that Nigel and her other boyfriends never were, but she found that she loved that challenge. She could do without the late nights home and the worry she felt when he was on a dangerous case, but she respected what he did and loved him for his dedication. She still loved fighting with him though, especially when one of their arguments ended like this. He made her feel safe and protected but also excited and alive. Fiona had never been as honest as she was with Eddie. She did not have to hide or pretend, there was no pressure to be perfect or polite. She could yell or soothe, she could throw things or smother him with kisses. It didn't matter because he was just Eddie and she was just Fiona. No pretenses, no insincerity. Just them.

She pulled back a little and smiled at him, a smile full of love, wonder and happiness. He returned it with one of his own before picking her up and carrying her into their bedroom. She knew tomorrow was his day off and she made a pretty good idea she would calling in sick herself in the morning. They had a lot of time to make up for.

_**Author's Note**_: I don't usually do notes, but I would like to thank two very loyal reviewers, Veniceit and Nigaraweasel. You kind, thoughtful words made it easy to continue to post chapters. I hope you enjoy this conclusion to what turned into a bigger project than I expected.

I also want to thank the people behind the show. I discovered Keen Eddie many moons ago on Fox during its original run. I was blown away by how good it was. Back then it was rare for me to find something I truly enjoyed to watch. These days it's almost an impossibility. I can only imagine how terrible it must have been to have such a wonderful, well-conceived project be allowed to languish for no reason other than it contained no 'real life' people acting inappropriately or clichéd teen characters whining about their 'difficult' love lives. But I guess the fact so much promise was left unrealized in this terrific show inspired me to add a little of my own efforts, insignificant though they may be. Should any of you fine folks trip over this little collection of snippets in your wanderings, please allow me to express my compliments on your fine work.

Things wrapped up quickly since last time, huh? Well this is now over three years in, albeit with a major hiatus due to an injury I suffered, so maybe quickly is not the way to describe it. But my goal was to write the moments that happened to these two between hate and love as the title suggests, and the hate part was pretty much gone a while ago. As for the words which happened between Fiona and Eddie when they finally admitted things, I wanted to leave a little mystery for the reader. Not to mention keep a few things private for Eddie and Fiona. Behind closed doors and all that. I thought that sort of narrative was too involved to sum up in a short chapter as well. I've already broken the rules I set for myself when I started(less than 1000 words, no cliffhangers) by having a couple 'trilogies'. Maybe I'll write a longer story which goes into the six months we've skipped over here.

As this chapter mirrors the very first one, Routine, I also thought this was a pretty good place to give them their freedom from the torture I've been putting them through, lol.

I may post a new chapter or two here, but not with any regularity. I'm starting on some new projects in real life and won't have a lot of time, but if inspiration strikes…

Anyway, for all you readers (all 3 of you, ha ha!) thanks for reading, and I wish you well in all you do.


End file.
